Don't ask, don't tell
by Azniv
Summary: La suite de 'Il aurait put te tuer" Ceci est un slash. Des cold cases, des marines tués, une enquête qui mènera l'équipe de Gibbs sur des terrains insoupçonnés et des découvertes...intéressantes...
1. Chapter 1

voici comme promis la suite de ''Il aurait put te tuer"

ce chapitre se situe chronologiquement après. Donc, il ferait plus de sens de lire la première histoire avant celle ci.

Mais la suite sera un retour en arrière...Le pourquoi du comment.

Je préfère prévenir que les mises à jour risquent de ne pas être aussi régulière que pour mes autres histoires car la vraie vie n'est ce pas....Et tout n'est pas encore écrit contrairement aux autres fics...Voilà vous savez tout

WARNING: Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas ceci est un slash c'est à dire une histoire d'amour entre deux messieurs...Rien de sexuel, je préfère laissé place à l'imagination mais il se peut que le T se transforme en M dans le futur.

Bon ben je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, laissant ses autres sens s'éveiller doucement.

En premier, l'ouïe.

Et une douce respiration au dessus de sa tête. Pas un ronflement, juste. Une respiration tranquille. Encore endormie.

Qui pouvait respirer ainsi au dessus de lui. D'un va et vient qu'il trouvait relaxant. Apaisant.

Puis, l'odorat.

Le café d'abord. Arôme fort. Il préférait pourtant le cappuccino. Plus doux et moins entêtant. Qui ne faisait pas que son cœur s'emballe. Parce rien qu'à l'odeur du café noir, son cœur partait dans une course folle.

Il se raidit.

Une odeur plus masculine ensuite. Et certainement pas la sienne. Quelque chose d'encore plus enivrant que le café brésilien fraîchement torréfié.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à le décrire ni à le détailler. C'était un tout. Une odeur forte mais pas agressive. Rassurante peut être même.

Mais cela, il n'en était pas certain.

A vrai dire, son cerveau encore ensommeillé semblait lui envoyé des infos contraires à ceux que ses sens et son instinct lui transmettaient.

Eux n'avaient pas peur. Ils lui disaient même de continuer un peu cette exploration à l'aveugle tandis que ses neurones lui criaient d'ouvrir les yeux pour identifier ces odeurs et bruit inconnus.

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait pas de craintes. N'était pas triste. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps en fait il se sentait serein.

Il se cala contre le corps à sa droite.

Le touché.

Une chemise en coton.

Ses doigts descendent doucement, au rythme de la respiration.

Une ceinture en cuir usé. Une boucle qui tinte.

La respiration saute un temps.

Sa main pause.

Le souffle se radoucit.

Ses doigts touchent un jean. Rêche.

Et sous les tissus, ses gestes devinent un corps ferme et solide.

Sa main s'absente sur le genou. Puis remonte très très doucement vers l'intérieur de la cuisse.

La respiration au dessus de lui s'accélère et le ventre se soulève.

Sans doute le temps d'ouvrir les yeux.

La chemise est bleue. Et ouverte. A peine froissée. Dessous le t-shirt est bleu marine. Bleu.

Comme les yeux qui le fixent alors qu'il relève doucement la tête.

Pour se plonger dans un monde lagon.

Personne n'ose parler. La pièce est silencieuse maintenant que la berceuse de la respiration s'est arrêtée.

Une main derrière son dos le pousse vers le corps chaud. Et des lèvres viennent se poser sur son front.

Et sa main remonte. La cuisse. La ceinture. Le ventre. Ou le t-shirt se soulève avec le geste et ou sa paume frôle la peau.

Chaude. Douce. Ferme.

La respiration se bloque de nouveau et il continue son chemin.

Le torse, qu'il sait déjà. Le cou. Qu'il frôle pour la seconde fois.

La nuque où ses doigts se perdent.

Les yeux lagons le transpercent et deux respirations prennent le rythme saccadé d'une course.

Il a soigneusement évité l'attache de l'attelle. Pour ne se préoccuper que des petits cheveux courts qui se perdent sur la nuque.

Chaude. Douce. Ferme.

Son pouce s'avance le premier vers le visage. La joue pas rasée.

Chaude et rugueuse.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Mais le laisse rejoindre la commissure des lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Fines et désirables.

Elles le capturent.

Et les yeux lagons se ferment.

La main dans son dos lui caresse la nuque et veux le pousser plus prêt.

Enfin, il sourit et son cerveau s' éveille réellement.

Il se relève pour se caler contre la tête de lit.

Leurs deux visages se touchent.

Et les lèvres fines et désirables se rapprochent dangereusement.

Plus de bruit de respiration ni d'odeur de café. Plus de peur. Plus de doute.

Juste deux lèvres. Contre les siennes.

* * *

Comme d'habitude, les reviews et suggestions sont toujours les bienvenues. Ainsi que les critiques positives et négatives du moment qu'elles sont construitent et pas méchantes...

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2 Crimes et rumeurs

Merci de vous intéresser à cette histoire. Je suis encore sur le ... de voir le nombre de personne qui me lisent. Mille Mercis.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

_QUELQUES SEMAINES AUPARAVANT _

Encore un lundi matin ordinaire.

Un relatif silence seulement perturbé par les sonneries lointaines des téléphones provenant des bureau autour, et par le bruit de ses doigts sur les touches d'ordinateur.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'il essayait de finir de remplir ces fichus formulaires. Un pour demander des congés à venir, un pour une demande de ramettes de papiers et d'autres accessoires de bureau qui commençait a manquer, un autre pour…expliquer les éraflures sur la voiture de fonction que l'équipe avait emprunté le vendredi précèdent et que Ziva avait…conduit. Pourquoi était ce lui qui le remplissait celui la?

Un dossier sur des mises en place de par feu supplémentaire sur les ordinateurs de l'équipe. Parce que même en ne sachant pas allumer un ordinateur correctement, le patron avait réussi a désinstaller ses protections informatiques et que lui, Timothy McGee avait passé une heure, après avoir été malade de la conduite de sa collègue, à remettre tout cela en place et une autre heure, plus ardue, à expliquer à Gibbs comment ne pas faire de bêtise, tout cela sous les rires de Tony.

Mais même lui, ces dossiers et formulaires commençaient à prodigieusement l'ennuyé.

A son coté, Tony tapait aussi frénétiquement sur son clavier, répondant à des emails. Sans doute des rendez vous, il aurait été étonnant qu'il réponde déjà aux questionnaires que la DRH leur avait envoyé sur leur condition de travail et sur les prochaines tables rondes qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre en place. Du style de ceux qu'ils avaient eu voila quelques années sur les comportements autorisés ou non au travail.

En face de ce dernier, Ziva révisait encore pour son examen d'acquisition de la nationalité américaine. Concentrée. McGee la voyait répéter mentalement les articles de la Constitution en bougeant doucement ses lèvres.

Les siennes s'étirèrent dans un sourire attendrie. Ok, voila pourquoi il devait remplir le dossier sur l'accident de voiture. Il décida d'ailleurs de l'imprimer avant d'oublier et de le donner à signer à Gibbs.

Gibbs qui en face de lui, le regardait.

Oups.

Combien de temps avait il été a rêvasser? Sans doute trop longtemps. Il lui adressa juste un petit signe de tête très discret avant de retourner toute son attention sur…le nombre de trombone qui lui sera nécessaire pour le prochain trimestre.

Il se demanda si il tiendrais le coup si par hasard une affaire intéressante ne montrait pas son nez aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il souhaitait le décès de quelqu'un ou même des blessures. Non, il se contenterait d'un détournement d'argent, d'un petit trafic quelconque.

Toutes leurs affaires n'étaient pas aventureuse, dangereuse ou remplis d'adrénaline. Juste une affaire qui remplisse sa journée autrement qu'à compter des agrafes.

-Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee. Mon bureau interrompis la voix forte de Vance du balcon.

Ce qui fit tourner la tête des quatre agents, se lever prestement les deux appelés et intriguer les deux autres.

Ce ne pouvait pas être sa demande de congé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'envoyer. Un autre problème informatique? Le Directeur n'aurait pas déranger Gibbs pour ça. Il ne restait qu'une hypothèse. Une nouvelle enquête….Ou un nouvel envois dans le sous sol?

-Entrez, installez vous dit rapidement Vance en leur indiquant les chaises devant son bureau.

Silencieusement les deux hommes suivirent son ordre et attendirent. McGee se dit que Vance le regardait trop directement dans les yeux et évitaient trop directement ceux de son patron.

Ça sentait pas bon comme disait Abby.

-J'ai reçu un appel du SECNAV il y a moins d'une heure. Ils s'inquiètent de certains crimes et rumeurs dans les rangs de nos armées

-Crimes et rumeurs? Demanda Gibbs

-Allez savoir pourquoi, ils ont découverts qu'une série de crime ayant eu lieu ces cinq dernières années dans des villes servant de bases à nos Marines, n'avait pas été élucidées. Tous portant sur des hommes jeunes, habitant sur la base, ayant combattus, et officiellement célibataires.

-Officiellement? Ne me dit pas qu'ils avaient comme maîtresse la femme de leur supérieur Léon.

Il n'aimait pas ça quand le sexe et la politique croisaient le chemin d'une meurtre.

-Pas vraiment non.

McGee sentit son ventre se tordre mais serra les lèvres pour ne rien laisser échapper. Tout d'un coup la paperasse lui manquait.

-Ils avaient d'autres…orientations sexuelles continua Vance en le regardant.

Il aurait pu lâcher cela moins délicatement se dit le jeune agent en essayant de garder sa contenance.

-Et c'est là que les enquêtes s'arrêtent n'est-ce pas? Arriva-t-il à demander.

-En effet.

-Quoi, des enquêteurs de nos services ont laissé tomber des enquêtes parce que les victimes étaient homosexuelles?

-Non boss, pas vraiment. Mais, ils ont du conclure à des meurtres passionnels et ont, par secret, pour ne pas salir l'identité des victimes, oublier d'aller plus loin…Imaginez que notre victime ai couché avec son supérieur, ou le supérieur de son supérieur…

-Exact Agent McGee. Le problème étant qu'il ne s'agirait pas de meurtres passionnels. Certains d'entre eux étaient célibataires au moment des faits. D'autres en couple avec quelqu'un de l'extérieur possédant des alibis. Et que pour certains autres cas, les agents ont fait leur travail mais n'ont rien trouvé. Tout cela ajouter au fait que c'est seulement maintenant que les crimes ont eté reliés.

-Seulement maintenant? S'indigna Gibbs.

-Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? continua-t-il

-Mener l'enquête. Des le début. Il y a 7meurtres. Dans trois bases différentes mais la plupart ici. A Norfolk plus précisément. Voici la victimologie dit il en mettant un dossier devant Gibbs, les différents autres rapports d'enquêtes arriveront dans la journée sur vos bureaux. Ces hommes ont tous un point commun. Habiter leur base et côtoyer le milieu gay. Les bars et autres endroits. Trois avaient un lieu commun. Un club à la sortie de la ville. Et deux autres étaient en couple avec un Marine ou ex Marine. Ces 5 là ont été commis par ici. Les deux autres sur une base prêt de New York et en Irak.

-Le mode opératoire.

-Est différent pour chaque victime. La première a été retrouvé dans une ruelle sombre, vêtement a moitié arraché. Étranglée par derrière. La seconde dans un parking pas très loin du club en question. La troisième nue chez elle une balle dans le cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous Léon redemanda Gibbs

-Une mission sous couverture se leva-t-il. Laissant le temps aux deux hommes de réfléchir

-Vous voulez que l'équipe infiltre le milieu militaire gay…

-Pas l'équipe McGee vous.

Le jeune homme aux oreilles légèrement rougies questionna Gibbs du regard. Il savait tout avant tout le monde d'habitude. Mais ce dernier semblait aussi perdu que lui. Même si évidemment, cela ne se voyait pas.

-Pourquoi pas Tony demanda-t-il à Vance comme seul indice de son ignorance.

-Parce que l'agent McGee correspond plus à la victimologie.

McGee qui refusa de lever la tête du dossier qu'il tenait maintenant dans les mains. Il lui fallait juste quelques secondes pour…pour…réussir à cacher la vérité à son patron. Trouver une idée. Il avait un QI supérieur à tout le monde ici, il trouverait bien un argument ou une excuse peut être pour refuser la mission sous couverture.

Il avait jamais été très mission sous couverture. Et il était certain que Dinozzo pouvait faire plus jeune que son âge et même draguer des hommes si nécessaire…Il avait bien embrassé un transsexuel…

-Vous n'avez pas le choix McGee devança Vance.

-Depuis quand mes agents n'ont pas le choix d'aller en mission.

Pas de réponse.

-Vous et Gibbs serez logés dans une maison à deux pas de la base.

McGee se figea.

-Monsieur…

-C'est un ordre McGee.

Gibbs ne comprit pas vraiment le tenant du dialogue silencieux que les deux hommes se tenaient à travers ces regards sombres. Mais il était surpris que McGee trouve les tripes de soutenir son supérieur.

-Vous avez la journée pour vous préparer, apprendre vos fausses identités et commencer à déménager vos affaires. Vous ne reviendrez ici que pour me donner le coupable de ces meurtres. Finit-il en ouvrant la porte en grand. Vous trouverez vos nouvelles identités et vos histoires respectives sur le bureau de mon assistante.

-Bien Monsieur consentit McGee le visage fermé, dépassant Gibbs sans le regarder pour aller prendre son dossier.

Après tout, ce serait sa première mission sous couverture, n'avait il pas envié Tony a chaque fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Et le voici, deux heures plus tard, dans le labo d'Abby en train d'essayer son uniforme de service.

Il savait comment le mettre, ayant pu observer depuis des années les militaires qu'ils côtoyaient et ayant pu apercevoir Gibbs avec une ou deux fois.

Et puis, il était fils de militaire. Il savait comment l'on devait se comporter devant ses supérieurs et le salut, les grades, la discipline.

Il ne craignait pas non plus la coupe de cheveux réglementaire. Il l'avait déjà eu.

Les exercices physiques seraient sans doute plus pénible que ceux du NCIS mais il avait été entraîné depuis des années par Gibbs et savait que ce dernier les avaient habitués à un exercice militaire.

Et dans son dossier, il était noté blessé au combat. Il occuperait pour le moment un emplois de bureau. Traitement informatique des données récoltées en missions extérieures. L'important ici étant d'afficher une ancienne mission héroïque comme toutes les victimes.

Puis, selon comment cela évoluerait, il rejoindrait des futurs combattants pour se préparer à un départ en mission extérieure.

-Cet uniforme te va parfaitement McGee.

-Merci Abs.

-Essais celui de cérémonie.

-Il y a peu de chance que…

-Toujours être prêt McGee.

-D'accord Abby. Laisse moi deux secondes dit-il en se dirigeant vers son petit bureau pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

Non, tout cela ne le préoccupait pas même si il n'arrivait pas à croire une seule seconde qu'il correspondait à l'image d'un marine.

Physiquement, il avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant même si il avait gardé un visage assez poupin. Il avait maigris depuis la Somalie, s'était musclé, avait passé plus de temps à la salle de gym qu'à la machine à écrire. Il avait gagné de l'endurance. Mais il était et serait toujours un geek. C'était marqué en lui.

Quand il sortit de là, il retrouva Abby accompagnée de Gibbs, lui aussi en uniforme, pour prendre des photos et des deux autres membres de l'équipe, sourires aux lèvres.

Mais lui, n'arrivait pas à se décontracter. Il refusa de lire le regard que Gibbs lui adressa quand il le vit dans son uniforme marine et se concentra sur les paroles sarcastiques de Tony et les félicitations de Ziva.

Leur chamailleries durèrent le temps pour Abby de mettre la dernière main a la fausse identité de Gibbs.

Elle rajouta les photos qu'elle venait de prendre de leur patron à celle de McGee et celles qu'elle avait travaillé durant les deux dernières heures. Et elle tendit quatre clichés des deux hommes en civil à ses amis. La première photos représentait les deux hommes se tenant par l'épaule, sourires aux lèvres, dans un jardin.

-Le fond provient d'un logiciel d'images, et normalement entre vous deux, il y avait Ziva. Dit elle fière de son œuvre.

McGee resta la regarder longtemps.

Avant de rassembler les papiers contenant sa vie et de les mettre dans son sac à dos. Il alla se changer sans prêter attention au reste de l'équipe à qui Gibbs répartissais les taches. Quand il revint, il ne trouva que Gibbs dans le grand laboratoire silencieux.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Vance te veux toi sur cette mission?

-Il vous l'a dit patron, je correspond à l'age des victimes.

-D'autres agents du NCIS aussi!

-Vous n'auriez pas travaillé avec des agents que vous ne connaissiez pas.

-Et Tony?

-Si vous préférez bosser avec lui, ce que je comprendrais allez y. Vance vous écouteras peut être patron. Personnellement je ne le sens pas. J'ai l'impression que tout est cousus de fil blanc et qu'à la première rencontre, je nous trahirais.

-Bien sûr que non McGee, tu vaux mieux que cela.

C'était pas le moment que le gamin lui lâche dans les pattes.

-Et je ne préfère pas y aller avec Dinozzo. Il me semble que je t'ai montré ma confiance ces derniers mois sur le terrain.

-Oui patron.

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi Vance ne te laisse pas le choix

-Bonne question! souleva-t-il les épaules.

Il en avait une certaine idée évidemment, mais ce n'était sans aucun doute pas le moment de le dire à son patron.

Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il avait caché tout cela tellement bien depuis tellement longtemps. Il n' était pas prêt à démissionner.

-Rien à me dire avant de commencer McGee.

A part que je suis mort de trouille?

-Rien patron.

-Alors va faire tes bagages et tes cartons. Prends des affaires neutres, ne montrant pas ta vraie identité. Des livres et DVD. On ne sait pas combien de temps on va rester là bas. Et viens me rejoindre chez moi. On à la soirée pour peaufiner « notre histoire », apprendre nos identités par cœur et mettre un plan en route.

-Bien patron réussit-il à articuler.

-Oh, et prends Jéthro avec toi si tu veux. Avoir un chien fait…Donne l'image d'un couple accomplis.

-Officiellement, nous serons colocataire.

-Don't ask don't tell dit il en quittant la pièce.

-Vouais…Don't Ask Don't Tell…


	4. Chapter 4 Bienvenu dans le voisinage

Merci pour les reviews.

Du coup comme vous êtes si gentils avec moi et mes histoires, aujourd'hui deux chapitres pour le prix d'un...Suis sympa aussi hein?! ;-)

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

-Tiens il ne reste que deux cartons dans le coffre.

-Je m'en occupe. Euh, il faudrait nourrir Jéthro, il va commencer à s'impatienter.

-Pas de problème.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils déménageaient leur carton. Des affaires personnelles de Tim, de Jéthro. Des dossiers du travail aussi, le matériel informatique nécessaire au jeune homme pour se maintenir en contact avec le NCIS. Les détecteurs de micros au cas où enfin ceux qui ne soient pas placés par eux, qui leur permettaient de faire savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pendant que Gibbs s'occupait de nourrir le berger allemand, Tim empoigna les deux derniers cartons.

-Bonjour,

-Hum Bonjour

-Je suis Edna Franville, votre voisine d'en face. Dit-elle poliment, tendant une main avant de la laisser tomber doucement.

Il avait les mains pleines souri-t-elle à sa propre bêtise

-Euh. Sergent Timothy McGregor Madame.

-Je suis la femme du Caporal Luc Franville. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésitez pas à demander. Je sais à quel point il est difficile de s'acclimater à une nouvelle base.

-Merci Madame.

-Edna. Répondit la belle rousse.

Du pas de la porte, Gibbs observait la scène silencieux.

Son agent avait besoin de se rassurer sur ses capacités à mentir et tenir son role. Il n'interviendrait que si…

-Bonjour.

On s'adressait à lui.

-Bonjour

-Euh Edna…

Voila qu'il se sentait rougir et bafouiller.

-Voici mon colocataire, le Sergent chef L.J. Gibbson.

-Enchanté Madame.

-Sergent Chef se tourna la jeune femme.

Une rousse incendiaire à la peau satin, yeux verts émeraudes, habillée dans une robe d'intérieur verte eau qui laissait voir ses jambes parfaites. Elle lui sourit franchement en lui tendant la main et ne faiblit pas sous sa force.

McGee se dit qu'elle pourrait être le fantasme parfait de son patron. Et en voyant la lumière dans les yeux de celui-ci, se dit que les choses se compliquaient.

-Nous avons un repas de prévu jeudi soir avec d'autres voisins. Rien de très formel, juste de quoi soutenir les femmes dont le mari est au front et aider les militaires à combler l'attente entre deux missions. Venez vous joindre à nous.

-Euh. Volontiers Edna. Qu'en penses tu L.J?

-Parfait Tim. Parfait.

La jeune femme les regarda en souriant doucement. Amicalement.

-Je vais vous laisser finir. Bonne journée Messieurs.

-Madame saluèrent ils poliment en chœur.

Quand Gibbs se tourna vers McGee pour prendre un des deux cartons, il vit quelque chose dans les yeux de ce dernier qui le laissa perplexe.

-Un problème Tim?

L'agent sursauta. Il devait s'habituer à son prénom dans la bouche de Gibbs.

-Non. Se tourna-t-il vers les marches de l'entrée.

Cette mission allait être vraiment douloureuse


	5. Chapter 5 Le voile se lève un peu

J'ai oublié "Bonnes vacances à tous"

* * *

-Bien. J'ai installé les communications sécurisées avec Abby. C'est seulement elle que nous pourrons joindre via son ordinateur personnel. Elle sera identifiée par « Goth Friendly » sourit McGee... Le petit écran que vous voyez la s'ouvrira plus grand pour pourvoir lui parler. Si vous voulez allumez la web cam pour avoir une visio conférence avec elle, vous n'aurez qu'à appuyer ici continua l'informaticien.

-Compris.

McGee se tourna dubitatif vers son patron qui avait le visage à la hauteur de son cou, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

-Eh, j'ai déjà utilisé un ordinateur non?

-Oui Patron.

-L.J.

-Hum?

-Habitue toi à m'appeler L.J. Il faut que cela devienne un automatisme.

-D'accord…L.J. Euh. Normalement elle nous enverra un mail codé tous les soirs en rentrant chez elle et un coup de fil de temps en temps. On a ses numéros dans nos portables ainsi que ceux de Tony et Ziva. Sous le nom de Tommy et Lisa.

Un sourire mince de Gibbs.

-C'est pas moi qui en ai eu l'idée. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

-D'accord dit Gibbs en allant se resservir du café. Tu commence demain matin. Ce qui nous laisse l'après midi entière pour nous familiariser avec le coin.

-C'est-à-dire.

-Que font les couples quand ils viennent de s'installer quelque part?

Plusieurs possibilités défilèrent dans la tête du jeune homme.

Et non, Gibbs n'est pas médium mais il pouvait lire comme un livre le visage de son agent.

-A part le sexe McGee!!

-Euh…Les courses…bafouilla-t-il difficilement.

-Les courses. Les magasins de la base et alentours seront fréquentés par les femmes des soldats à cette heure. Et dès ce soir leurs maris sauront que deux hommes ont fait leur course ensembles et qu'ils habitent ensembles.

-Cool. Ils sauront déjà tous qui je suis avant que j'ai commencé ma journée demain…Ça fait être facile…

-Tu es un Marine. Tu en as vu d'autre!! Le prévint Gibbs.

-Même sans être un Marine j'en ai vu d'autres patron lâcha Tim en allant chercher sa veste.

Et après avoir fait la liste de leurs besoins et de ceux de leur berger allemand, voila que Tim se retrouvait dans les rayons produits d'entretiens avec Gibbs pour savoir lequel des produits détergents était le meilleur…Ça ne pouvait pas être pire se dit il en regrettant presque la paperasserie du lundi matin.

Ça faisait vraiment cliché.

De voir le plus vieux pousser un caddie déjà a moitié remplis, de nourriture et de linge de maison notamment, de donner son avis sur la couleur des serviettes de bain, de dire qu'il préférait telle céréale à telle autre marque.

Et de savoir d'avance, quelle était la marque de café préférée de l'autre et qu'il était préférable de prendre le format familiale que des petits paquets individuels au vu de sa consommation quotidienne.

Il sourit en se disant que le Starbuck en face du NCIS allait perdre une bonne partie de son chiffre d'affaire pendant la durée de cette mission.

Tout en regardant de plus prêt les barils de lessive en face de lui, Gibbs vit le jeune homme sourire du coin de l'œil et s'en félicita. Il était trop tendu depuis le début de cette histoire et s'il n'arrivait pas a faire descendre la pression, il ne tiendrait pas la semaine. Et son instinct lui disait que cette histoire durerait bien plus qu'une semaine.

Ils croisèrent quelques hommes en uniformes, mais surtout des femmes aux foyers parfois avec leur enfant en bas age. Et à leur regard, Tim put dire immédiatement qu'elles se demandaient toutes qui ils étaient. Beaucoup laissèrent leur regard glisser quelques secondes de trop sur le profil de Gibbs. Qui semblait ne pas les remarquer. Son plan avait marché en tout cas. Ils étaient connus comme le loup blanc. Demain matin, en entrant dans les bureaux, il serait le type qui « vit en colocation » avec « l'autre gars charmant ».

Son sourire se crispa. Il avait tout fait pour ne plus avoir à subir ce genre de commérages et voila qu'il était en train de les provoquer. Il laissa Gibbs payer les commissions et se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers la voiture. Deux hommes les observaient de là, à quelques pas. Des militaires en civil à n'en pas douter. Il les salua de la tête poliment en se dirigeant vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir, entendant derrière lui les pas du plus vieux.

-Vous êtes nouveau ici commenta un des deux hommes. Le plus petit

-Oui. Sergent McGregror. Services des traitements informatiques. Dit-il en tendant la main

Il savait pourtant que cet homme ne la prendrait pas.

C'était marqué sur son visage, dans ses yeux. Tim l'avait repéré de suite, avant même de pouvoir clairement apercevoir l'homme en lui-même.

Il laissa sa main tomber et resta le regarder quelques secondes.

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré…

-Caporal Horn.

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré Caporal Horn. A bientôt peut être.

-Bonjour entendit-il derrière lui

-Caporal Horn je vous présente le Sergent Gunny L.J Gibson, mon…

-On sait ce que vous êtes. Laissez moi juste vous expliquer, amicalement, que ce n'est pas très bien vu dans le corps des Marines des Etats-Unis…Ce genre de comportement déviant…

Pour seule réponse, McGee ne put que serrer sa mâchoire. En moins d'une après midi, ils avaient réussi a se faire des ennemis. Et des pas sympas. Dès ce soir, il se remettrait au sport de combat. Il devait bien y avoir une salle de sport pas loin. Il ne voulait pas se faire démolir sans rien faire.

Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.

Gibbs quant à lui se mit immédiatement en position défensive devant le jeune homme. Vrillant ses yeux lagons dans les yeux noisettes de son interlocuteur. Si McGee avait pu le regarder, il aurait reconnus son patron dans toute sa splendeur quand il est en mode protecteur envers un membre de leur équipe.

-On devrait rentrer à la maison Tim.

Quelque chose réveilla McGee.

La douceur de la voix de son patron. Gibbs n'était jamais doux. Sauf avec Abby et peut être parfois Ziva mais jamais en public. A part avec les enfants que parfois leur chemin croisait. Mais ce n'était pas la même douceur qu'il entendait là. Sans quitter les deux hommes des yeux en face de lui, il recula vers le caddie pour prendre les sacs et les charger. Gibbs ne recula que quand les deux militaires reculèrent.

Le silence du chemin du retour pesa sur McGee. A part « je veux une recherche sur ce Caporal Horn » Gibbs n'avait pas lâché un mot.

Il savait.

C'était une certitude. McGee l'avait laissé voir ses failles en restant silencieux face à ces deux abrutis et maintenant Gibbs savait.

Et il lui en voulait évidement.

C'était une obligation.

Il était déjà soulagé de ne pas avoir lu de dégoût sur son visage.


	6. Chapter 6 Juste une question de goûts

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les mises en alerte. Ce n'est que ma seconde histoire et je l'écris en direct, sans trop savoir où je met les pieds lol, surtout pour écrire une histoire entre deux hommes...

J'espère que cela continueras à vous plaire.

Enjoy!

Azniv

* * *

Il fut surprit que Gibbs prenne son temps pour ranger les affaires, tout en gardant le silence. Il s'attendait à une explosion arrivé à l'abris des regards.

Mais non.

Il prit même le temps de faire partir du café. Avant d'attaquer. Il vint rejoindre McGee dans leur coin salon/bureau en face de la cuisine, sur le second sofa . Posant une tasse devant son interlocuteur, il lui fit signe de commencer.

McGee prit deux secondes pour tourner sa cuillère et mélanger son sucre. Gibbs lui en avait mis deux, sans même lui demander combien il en prenait.

Et lui, savait qu'il avait pris un café noir.

-Je ne savais pas comment le dire patron. C'est pas quelque chose de facile à avouer.

-C'est pour cela que Vance…

-Sans doute. Il l'a découvert il y a quelques mois. Après le retour de Ziva… On s'est croisé par hasard, je sortais d'un club réputé…gay et lui d'un restaurant pas très loin. Il m'a vu. N'as rien dit. Je l'avais presque oublié jusqu'à hier matin. Dit-il en se frottant le front.

Après quelques secondes de silence il continua

-J'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça.. Aller dans ce genre de club mais…Disons que j'avais besoin de relacher la pression et de voir du monde. Un de mes amis y travaille. Il se trouve à plus d'une heure de route du NCIS et je n'y vais que sous l'identité de Gemcity. Il est plus correcte qu'un écrivain soit gay qu'un agent fédéral.

-Je vois.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait a dire. Il venait de lui avouer son homosexualité et…C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait a dire!

-Dès que cette histoire sera finit, je vous présenterais ma démission en bonne et due forme. Lâcha t-il pour finir.

C'est là que Gibbs releva la tête de sa tasse de café.

-Et pour quel motif?

-Euh? Pardon?

-Pour quel motif McGee… La démission reprit il son ton de patron féroce.

-La loi « Don't Ask Don't Tell » s'applique aussi chez nous Monsieur. Expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

-Et?

-Je l'ai enfreins le jour où j'ai couché avec un homme le fixa McGee.

S'il essayait de le choquer, il se gourait. Gibbs en avait vu d'autre pour être outré de deux hommes qui dorment ensembles ou faisait autre chose ensemble d'ailleurs.

-Si Vance avait voulus te foutre dehors pour ça, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envies de devoir formé un nouvel agent maintenant alors que Ziva est considérée comme une bleue…Et si quelqu'un doit quitter mon équipe, c'est moi qui décide. Rajouta-t-il gravement.

McGee resta la regarder quelques secondes encore, comme quand il regarde son écran d'ordinateur et qu'il a dut mal à comprendre ce qui y défile. Ce qui fit sourire Gibbs. Ce gamin est tellement prévisible.

-Alors ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça?

-Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne sois pas venus m'en parler toi-même quand je t'ai demandé si tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu ne sois pas neutre dans cette histoire. Et ce qui me dérange c'est que Vance n'ai pas été honnête avec moi. Mais pas le fait que tu préfères les hommes aux femmes. Je me fiche de ce que font mes agents en dehors des heures de travail…

-Du moment que ça reste en dehors des heures de travail…je sais. Dit-il en se laissant enfin tomber contre le dossier de son sofa.

Celle là, il l'avait entendu des centaines de fois durant ses six ans au NCIS.

-Est-ce que…Est-ce que…Vous avez des questions? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Des questions?

-Je sais pas…Je…laissez tomber. Mais d'habitude quand la nouvelle est lâchée, les gens ont des questions. Depuis quand, es tu sûr? Et les filles…

-Abby?

McGee stoppa net.

-J'ai été sincère avec elle patron. Je le promet. Disons que…Mes goûts varient selon le moment. Compléta-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop rougir

Ce qui fit regretter sa question à Gibbs. Mais son coté paternel avait surgit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Son jeune agent réussit à le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails.

Tout d'un coup le patron sourit.

-Hum? Patron?

-Tu sais, pour un moment, tu m'as fait douter des capacités de Dinozzo à cerner une personne…

Il ne put que partager ce sourire sincère, allégeant l'atmosphère. Oui. C'est vrai, il avait eu du mal a faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas gay et qu'il avait des conquêtes féminines.

-Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Ne le lui fait pas savoir, il va te le faire entendre pendant des années…

-Il n'en saura rien patron. Je ne suis pas suicidaire…

Ce qui valut un sourire plus grand de la part de Gibbs.

-Et tes parents?

-Mon père est un ancien de la Navy…

Rien d'autre à dire

-Et ta mère?

-C'est une femme…conservatrice je pense. Et je n'ai pas vraiment affiché mes conquêtes masculines devant eux. Je n'en ai pas eu non plus des tonnes…C'est…Ça dépend des rencontres…Et ces rencontres la ne valaient sans doute pas la peine de les présenter a mes parents.

Cette confession fit tiquer Gibbs sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

-Et Sara?

-Elle sait. Je n'arrive pas à lui cacher grand-chose sourit McGee. Mais elle est d'une autre génération de mes parents. C'est même à la mode d'avoir des amis gays. Alors un frère…Je n'ai pas refuser de le dire parce que je n'avais pas confiance en l'équipe vous savez. Mais parce que…Parce que…C'est quelques chose qui m'appartient. Je n'en suis pas fier mais je n'en ai pas honte non plus. Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Mais pas de quoi l'étaler non plus en public comme un étendard. Je ne suis pas le genre de gars a parler de ses « amours » qu'elles soient féminines ou masculines c'est tout.

-Je sais Tim, je sais. Mais il va falloir que tu ai confiance en moi durant cette mission.

-J'ai toujours confiance en vous Boss.

-Même avec le coté personnel Tim.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

-Bien. As-tu quelque chose de prévu cet après midi?

-Euh, j'aimerais trouver une salle de sport et allez courir avec Jeth…le chien.

Une salle de sport? McGee?

-D'accord. Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut sur la base. On pourra aller se renseigner a l'intendance.

-Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour la balade?

Deux regards se croisent, un, remplis d'incertitude, l'autre remplis de trop de force…

-Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Alors? Verdict...


	7. Chapter 7 Desperate housewife

Merci Merci Merci pour les si gentilles reviews et les mises en alerte.

L'affaire arrive bientôt après ce chapitre...

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Et la course d'une heure qu'ils avaient programmé des les bois entourant la base, se transforma en marathon sous la pluie au bout d'une demi heure. Un déluge digne des giboulées de mars alors que l'on était en septembre.

Et c'est couvert de boue et de feuilles mouillées et collantes que les deux hommes rentrèrent aux pas de course chez eux, suivis d'un chien bien heureux de trouver le nouveau canapé du salon.

-Non Jéthro! Non descend de la. Tu es trempé. Tu vas aller te sécher allez ordonna McGee à un berger allemand têtu. JETHRO.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger que le chien se secoua pour mettre de l'eau partout avant d'aller dignement sur le tapis devant la porte. Il ne put que grogner en retirant rapidement son T-Shirt qu'il avait réussi a ne pas tacher de boue jusqu'à la.

-Merci Jéthro.

Pour seul réponse, le rire de son patron en arrière plan. Il se retourna pour le trouver appuyer au comptoir de la cuisine, prêt de la cafetière en route.

-C'est pas drôle geignit-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Ce qui ne calma pas l'intéressé.

Tim n'eut pas le temps de se dire que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire comme cela que la porte sonna, Jéthro aboya et qu'il courut dans « leur » chambre pour passer des vêtements propres.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, s'essuyant le peu de cheveux qui lui restait, c'est pour trouver la belle rousse d'en face assise à la place qu'il occupait auparavant, Gibbs toujours en face. Une tasse de café devant chacun.

-Rebonjour Sergent sourit la jeune femme.

-Edna nous a apporté de quoi dîner.

-Je sais que les premiers soirs, on a absolument pas le temps de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit, entre les cartons à défaire, les abonnements à contracter, l'acclimatation à la base…

-Merci. C'est vraiment très aimable réussit-il à dire.

-Depuis combien de temps habitez vous ici?

-Deux ans. Mon époux est revenus d'Irak il y a quelques semaines, il s'occupe de l'entraînement des prochaines recrues. Peut être le verrez vous demain?

-Euh, non je ne serais pas sur le terrain pour le moment. Je suis affecté aux services informatiques.

-Tim a été blessé lors de sa dernière mission intervint « L.J » Il est de repos pour le moment.

-Irak ou Afghanistan?

-L'Afrique. Mission d'exfiltration.

-Euh L.J…

-C'est vrai non?

-Voui mais je ne suis pas certain que ça intéresse notre amie…

-Oh mon cher, je suis une femme de militaire, fille de militaire et sœur de militaire. Les 3marines. Alors ce genre d'histoire fait ma vie ria-t-elle doucement.

Un rire cristallin et léger. Presque coquet.

-C'était une mission secret défense. J'ai reçu une balle dans la jambe.

Ce n'était pas tout a fait un mensonge. Il avait calqué sa nouvelle vie sur l'ancienne c'est tout.

-Ça à l'air d'aller mieux. Je vous ai vu rentrer en courant.

-Oui, ça va. Mais je dois attendre encore quelques semaines pour reprendre un entraînement sérieux.

-Et votre mission elle a réussie?

-Oui Madame.

-Alors c'est un mal pour un bien comme dirait mon père.

-Tout à fait sourit Gibson.

-Et vous mon cher? Que faites vous? Instructeur?

-Réserviste pour le moment. Je suis à la retraite depuis quelques mois mais n'arrive pas à raccrocher mes rangers

McGee se sentit surpris de l'aisance de Gibbs dans tout cela. Des années d'expériences dans les forces spéciales et les missions sous couvertures au NIS puis NCIS.

-Il ferait tout pour pouvoir retourner sur le terrain sourit Tim derrière sa tasse, toujours depuis la cuisine.

Edna le lui rendit et resta les regarder tous les deux.

-Mon mari sera pareil le moment venus. Il a fait les deux guerres d'Irak, l'Afghanistan, l'Afrique, et ce, plusieurs fois. Mais autant il aime être auprès de sa famille, autant il regrette de ne pas y être encore…Mais ne vous inquiétez pas mon cher dit elle en se tournant vers Tim

Se tenant maintenant derrière le canapé, légèrement sur le coté de L.J.

-On s'y habitue vite.

Il crut s'étouffer dans sa tasse devant le regard de connivence qu'elle lui lança. « Entre époux » de Marines. Il réussit à se reprendre et à lui sourire de manière entendue espéra-t-il.

-Je m'en souviendrais.

-Bien, il faut que je vous laisse les enfants vont rentrer de leur cour de danse et de piano et il me reste le repas à finir. Bonne soirée à vous deux et n'oubliez pas jeudi soir.

-Pas de problème Edna. A bientôt la raccompagna Gibbson.

Il entendit un gros soupir derrière lui et comprit le soulagement de Tim.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'ils finissaient tranquillement leur café.

-Ça c'est bien passé non? Demanda enfin le plus jeune.

-Oui. Elle a gober à l'hameçon.

-Oui. C'est-ce qu'il fallait. Va prendre ta douche. Et après on regardera de nouveaux les dossiers des victimes.


	8. Chapter 8 Bateau et bourbon

Voici la suite désolée pour l'attente

Merci de me suivre en tout cas

Enjoy!!

Azniv

* * *

Ils avaient mangé, finit de ranger les courses et leurs cartons, lavés et séchés chacun leur tour, Jéthro le chien compris.

Et le voila entouré de différents dossiers, assis a même le sol entre le canapé et la table basse. Il revenait sur le dossier de la première victime.

Soldat première classe James Grey, 20ans, diplômé en sciences des communications, engagé volontaire. Partis en mission en Afghanistan, pris dans les feux ennemis. Revenus avec une blessure au bras. Cité à un grade supérieur pour fait d'arme. Il avait protégé de son corps deux civils pris entre les tirs ennemis et les tirs amis.

Tim se demanda comment un type si courageux et sans aucun doute plein d'avenir dans le corps des U.S Marines avait pu être tuer si bêtement. Deux semaines après son retour à la maison, encore en plein repos, il avait été retrouvé, dans une ruelle sombre, pas très loin de chez son petit ami, connu à la fac. Leur couple durait depuis 2ans. Ils ne l'affichaient pas. Officiellement, ils étaient amis de fac. Pas de trace d'ennemis. Il n'avait pas été victime d'homophobie puisque personne dans son entourage ne le savait gay.

Le meurtre avait été rapide, étranglement. Les habits arrachés mais a part ça, pas de signe de lutte ni de défense. Les flics avaient immédiatement a son petit ami mais il avait un alibi, il était au téléphone avec sa mère et en même temps connecté sur facebook.

Comment, un héros de guerre pouvait il se laisser tuer si facilement? Même lui se dit il essaierait de se défendre, de laisser des traces, de blesser son assaillant. Et pourtant il n'avait pas la carrure de ce soldat.

Il gratouilla distraitement l'oreille de son berger allemand avant de prendre un second dossier. Celui de personnalité du petit ami. Légèrement plus vieux que la victime, juriste, bien installé dans la vie sociale, amoureux précisait l'agent qui avait rédiger le rapport.

McGee se demanda s'il avait déjà tenu ce genre de précision quand il interrogeait la femme d'une victime. Peut être. Mais il n'en était pas certain.

Deuxième victime, Sergent Gonzales, 32ans, un dossier militaire parfait, plusieurs missions a l'étranger. En couple avec un ancien Marine, le Lieutenant Colonel Fillipi 54ans, son ancien supérieur hiérarchique. Au vu des circonstances, le couple n'était pas affiché. Ils ne vivaient pas ensembles, n'avaient pas de compte ou de projet en commun, rien ne les reliaient officiellement et pourtant selon le Lieutenant Colonel ils étaient ensembles depuis plus de 10ans.

Tim se laissa tomber en arrière, tete sur le canapé. Il pouvait comprendre les difficultés traversées par ces deux hommes et mesurer leurs sentiments envers l'un l'autre. 10ans d'amour caché, de séparation, par peur des préjugés et d'enfreindre une loi stupide, en l'occurrence deux lois puisqu'il y avait le fait d'avoir une relation avec un supérieur hiérarchique.

L'équivalent de la règle n°12 made in Gibbs. Aimé son supérieur devait déjà être quelques chose de compliqué, alors son supérieur du même sexe…

Gonzales avait été trouvé nu chez lui, une balle dans le cœur, allongé sur son lit, par son compagnon venu a un repas prévu.

Soudainement nauséeux, il se leva pour aller se servir une nouvelle tasse de café. Cela ne faisait qu'une demi journée qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit et il commençait déjà à déteindre sur Gibbs se sourit-il en réchauffant sa tasse et préparant la cafetière pour le lendemain matin ou cette nuit peut être. Il l'entendit rentrer dans le salon, sans se retourner, il le sentit jauger tous les dossiers étalés à même le sol ou sur la table, son ordinateur portable, au milieu de celle-ci.

-Qu'as-tu trouvé?

-Rien. A part que les deux premières victimes n'affichaient absolument pas leur homosexualité à la différentes des suivantes qui habitaient en couple et allaient dans des clubs privés ou qui en parlaient autour d'eux assez librement. Mais aucune des victimes ne faisait de militantisme ou ne jouait la dessus.

-Les types qu'on a croiser tout à l'heure devaient déjà les trouver caricaturaux rien que de les voir faire leur courses ensemble.

-Sans doute…répondit-il en tendant un café noir à son patron. Mais à part leur orientation sexuelle et leur casier militaire vierge et dossier admirable pour la plupart, rien ne les relient.

-Que savons-nous sur la victime morte en Irak?

McGee inspira, luttant toujours contre sa nausée

-Égorgé dans les sanitaires. Le pantalon sur les chevilles.

-Donc pas un accident.

-Tous les meurtres ont des caractères sexuels. Les victimes sont soient partiellement dénudées, soit totalement. Les mises en scènes sont différentes d'un meurtre à un autre mais ont tous un coté…gore…

McGee n'avait pas une formation de profiler comme feue Kate ou Ducky mais Gibbs comprit ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

-Tu devrais aller dormir dit-il en regardant sa montre. Demain réveil a 5h.

-Pas certain de pouvoir dormir

-Peur du premier jour sourit Gibbs derrière sa tasse.

-Non, pas plus que quand j'ai commencé au NCIS répondit il pareillement. Juste…Comment faites vous pour chasser tout cela de votre tête?

Après un petit moment de silence à regrouper les dossiers devant lui, Gibbs répondit

-Cette affaire ne me touche pas de la même manière que toi Tim.

-Je sais patron. Je ne suis pas très objectif ici. Mais quand une affaire vous touche particulièrement comment vous faite?

-Bateau et bourbon…Dit-il en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les yeux verts pales

-Jamais été doué pour les travaux manuels réussit-il à sourire doucement avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

Un autre moment de silence.

-Vous n'êtes pas…dégoûté?

-Dégoûté?

-Par moi

-Pourquoi Est-ce que je serais degouté par toi McGee?

Le ton n'avait plus rien de souriant.

Un regard entendu

-Voyons McGee!! On se connaît depuis des années, je te fais confiance pour ma vie sur le terrain. Pourquoi Est-ce que je serais dégoûté du jour au lendemain parce que tu aimes coucher avec les garçons?

-Parce ce que j'aime coucher avec les garçons justement. Vous étés un marine dans l'âme, et pas la peine d'être un spécialiste pour savoir que ce n'est pas acceptable ici. Autrement ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se cacher. Et je n'aurais pas besoin de prendre l'identité de l'un d'eux pour découvrir un sadique…

-Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux…

Moment de latence

-Pardon Boss, je ne voulais pas…Je…suis étonné c'est tout…Désolé.

-C'est pas grave Tim dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement, va dormir. Demain est une grande journée.

Pour des raisons de couverture, il était convenu qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les deux devaient partagés sa couche avec un autre homme mais connaissant la timidité et la pudeur de son jeune agent, Gibbs avait prévus de le laisser aller dormir seul peut être même de dormir sur le canapé ce soir.

Surtout après ses confessions. Ne voulant pas le gêner encore plus.

Assis sur le canapé, au coté de Jethro, il saisit le dossier de la victime New Yorkaise.

Caporal Chef James Stewart 28ans, en couple avec un ancien Marine, de 20ans son aîné. Revenu de mission secret défense deux mois avant sa mort. Retrouvé sur le parking d'une boite gay de New York, tabassé a mort mais avec des blessures de défense a la différence des autres. C'était la dernière victime. Il était là bas en vacance dans la famille de son compagnon. Une semaine en amoureux. Depuis, le compagnon qui habitait ici avait déménagé là bas. Vendant toutes ses affaires et partis pour oublier.

Au bout de quelques instant, Gibbs se demanda s'il avait trouvé son bateau et son bourbon.

Il pouvait se mettre a la place de cette homme. Perdre du jour au lendemain, sans ne rien pouvoir faire alors que vous étés entraînes pour vous battre et protéger.

Mais vous êtess incapable de protéger les vôtres et les arracher à la mort. A la violence gratuite. A la haine.

Et vous qui avez sacrifiez votre vie a la défense d'autrui, la vie décide de sacrifier les vôtres. Sans autres formes de procès.

Celui qui avait tué Shannon était de la même envergure que celui qui tuait ces hommes. Il croyait sans aucun doute faire le bien ou voir le bien dans ses actes mais il arrachait l'amour de leur vie à d'autres hommes.

Ces autres hommes qui comme lui, feraient semblant de vivre, de se perdre dans le travail, de se donner des buts, pour pouvoir mieux attendre l'heure où ils se retrouveraient.

Il referma les dossiers sèchement ce qui fit se redresser le chien.

Son bateau lui manquait soudainement.

Peut être que cette mission ne serait pas pénible que pour McGee.

Il l'entendit se tourner et virer dans la chambre. Incapable de trouver le sommeil. Paternellement, il alla jeter un coup d'œil. Pour le trouver emberlificoter dans les draps, le visage crispé. Mauvaise nuit.

Il se tourna vers le sofa pour trouver Jéthro en train de le regarder, la tête penchée de coté. Comme pour le questionner.

-Allez va dit-il en pointant le lit du doigts.

Évidemment, le berger allemands ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois


	9. Chapter 9 1er jour

Les bureaux de son nouveau service ressemblaient assez au bureau du NCIS, l'espace et la couleur des murs en moins. Mais l'ambiance, le bruit, les téléphones qui sonnent, les ordinateurs qui tournent, tout cela lui étaient familier et rassurant.

La matinée se passa à merveille, le temps de rencontrer ses nouveaux collègues, son supérieur hiérarchique, son nouveau poste etc. Pour le moment, il était dans la peau d'un informaticien, rien de plus et cela lui suffisait.

Il reçut un message sur son portable,

_« Salle de sport trouvée, première session ce soir. Passe une bonne journée L.J »_

Il sourit. Depuis quand Gibbs était capable d'envoyer des textos?

A l'heure du repas, ils se retrouvèrent comme convenus sur les bancs devant les bâtiments. Gibbs lui tendit un thermos de soupe chaude et des sandwichs fait maison. Un meilleur repas de ce qu'il pouvait parfois avaler au travail ou même chez lui. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du prochain week-end, de leurs nouveaux voisins…Avant de repartir, chacun leur coté, continuer leur journée.

Dans l'après midi, Gibbs alla jusqu'au bureau des réservistes retirer les horaires de ses futurs entraînements et des futures rencontres prévues entre anciens combattants. Avant même de rentrer dans le bâtiment a quelques pas de celui de Tim, il remarqua le Capitaine Horn et son acolyte à quelques mètres de là. Visiblement en train de l'observer. Se demanda s'ils l'avaient suivis depuis l'heure du déjeuner.

Non, ils les auraient remarquer.

Un hasard?

Il ne croyait pas au hasard.

Peut être un peu challenger, ou parce qu'il se devait de marquer son territoire, il leur fit comprendre qu'il les avait vu, entra dans le bâtiment militaire et repris son rôle de L.J. tout en décidant qu'il serait sans doute plus prudent d'aller chercher McGregor à la fin de la journée. Juste…pour être certain que tout se passe bien.

* * *

Le soir même donc, vers 17h, Tim eut la surprise de voir son patron l'attendre a la sortie du travail, escortés peu discrètement, par Horn et compagnie.

-Alors chéri, sourit Gibbson, comment s'est passé ta journée? Dit il en ouvrant la portière de la voiture

-Excellente merci et toi? Répondit McGregor en lorgnant rapidement vers leurs deux nouveaux amis.

-Bonne. J'ai eu mon emplois du temps pour les semaines à venir, ai fait de nouvelles rencontres intéressantes et me suis fait de nouveaux amis

-Je vois ça.

-Je nous ai inscrit a la salle de sport, je pensais que l'on pourrait y aller ce soir

-Bonne idée. Le temps d'aller me changer et on y va.

Une fois isolé dans la voiture

-Abbs n'a rien sur ce Horn patron. Casier vierge, bon dossier militaire. Pas un héros mais assez costaud et intelligent pour être revenus de plusieurs campagnes d'IRak.

-Et son ami?

-Pas de nom. J'essaierais de trouver son dossier dans le système demain matin.

Il sentit Gibbs le questionner sans même qu'il est tourné la tête vers lui.

-Leur système informatique est un vrai gruyère. Je m'ennuyais tellement cet après midi que j'ai commencé à regarder comment c'était fait. Si un jour on entends que l'on a perdu des dossiers militaires sensibles, faudra pas s'étonner. Dit il en se calant dans son siège.

-C'est vrai?

-La dernière fois que j'ai été jeté un coup d'œil dans le système de la CIA ça m'a prit l'après midi entière. Pour ici, ça m'a pris une heure pour trouver les dossiers du personnel et les prochains ordres de missions. Tout cela en répondant au téléphone et en faisant semblant de travailler.

-Tu n'as rien trouver?

-Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment chercher, je voulais tester le système et les pare-feux notamment. Savoir si je pouvais rentrer dans le système de mon ordinateur personnel sans prendre trop de risque.

Mentalement, Gibbs salua l'intelligence de son agent.

-Et?

-Ça devrait être faisable. Ça me prendrait plus de temps que de le faire d'un ordinateur d'ici mais ce sera sans doute la seule véritable difficulté. Ils n'ont que peu de chose contre les pirates. Ça fait presque peur.

-Tu es tombé sur des dossiers vraiment sensible?

-Si le litrage de pétrole prévu pour une future mission à Basohar est une info sensible alors oui.

Oui, en effet. Avec ce genre d'info, un terroriste assez formé pouvait déduire le nombre de passager, le trajet, le nombre de voiture et leur poids etc…

-On devrait en parler au commandant non?

-Et mettre notre couverture a jour? A la fin de tout cela…Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

-Qu'on va devoir aller vite?

-Exactement.


	10. Chapter 10 La force de l'habitude?

Il était 21h et Gibbs fut étonné de voir que Tim tenait encore et ne demandait pas à rentrer. Il n'y avait plus que eux deux dans la salle. Ils s'étaient échauffés tranquillement, fait quelques exercices d'assouplissement et jouer avec le sac de sable. De la corde a sauter et des abdos.

Le ring était maintenant libre et Gibbs n'eut qu'à le montrer au jeune homme pour qu'il comprenne l'ordre. Ce fut le seul moment où il vit de l'appréhension dans ses yeux. Tim n'avait jamais aimé cela.

-On rentre après le prévint L.J. sans doute pour le décontracter un peu

-D'accord.

-Allez leve ta garde.

Mais bien sur, avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Tim se retrouva dos au sol, dans un bruit lourd, avec son patron sur lui à cheval.

Décontracté et souriant.

De ce sourire carnassier qu'il réservait à ses proies. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un grognement de frustration.

Comment voulait il se faire passer pour un Marine s'il n'était pas capable de se dépasser au combat au corps à corps. Il entendit L.J rire. Ouvrit les yeux pour retrouver deux yeux lagons le fixer.

-Quand apprendras-tu Tim?

-J'en sais fichtre rien lâcha-t-il gagné par la bonne humeur de l'homme au dessus de lui.

L'homme au dessus de lui.

Mais il ne sentait pas de poids, ni de gêne. L'habitude sans doute.

-Tu n'es pas assez rapide. Tu te laisse dépasser. Il faut que tu anticipe le comportement du type en face de toi. Que tu le lise.

-Comment je pouvais savoir que tu allais me plaquer au sol? Geignit-il

Son assaillant leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis combien de temps s'entrainaient ils ensemble? Que ce soit après les heures de travail ou les soirs et week ends?

-D'accord.

-Allez. Rentrons.

-Je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'une bonne douche.

-Pas une mauvaise idée.

Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de l'ombre cachée qui les regardaient remplis de haine.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici la suite. J'espere que vous êtes encore là.

Attention, il y a des détails de meurtres, je ne sais pas si je dois passer en M

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Dès les premières sirènes il se réveilla. Deux heures du matin. Des ambulances et la police militaire.

McGee ne fut pas longtemps avant de le rejoindre encore ensommeillé. Le regardant endormis avant de se concentrer sur ce qui pouvait se passer dehors. Déjà Gibbs dégaina son portable pour appeler Tommy.

-Dinozzo lui répondit une voix parfaitement réveillée

-Que se passe-t-il dehors?

-On a été appelé pour un couple de Marine trouvé dans une maison a deux rues de chez vous. On en sait pas plus pour l'instant. Je viendrais faire moi-même l'enquête de voisinage.

-Tu ne gardes l'affaire que si elle nous concerne.

-Évidement patron.

-Tu es où la?

-Ziva conduit. On sera là dans deux minutes. Si on s'en sort vivant.

En fond sonore, il entendit le moteur vombrire. Et raccrocha.

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il pouvait aller se servir une tasse de café, de toute manière il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Il vit du coin de l'œil Tim quitté la fenêtre et vérifié discrètement la sécurité de la porte d'entrée. Puis, toujours en parfait silence se rediriger vers l'unique chambre a coucher.

-Vous savez patron dit il en stoppant sur le pas de porte. Vous pouvez venir dans le lit. Je ne vous sauterais pas dessus.

Gibbs essaya de chercher l'humour dans la phrase mais n'en trouva pas. Ni dans le ton, ni dans la réplique, ni dans le langage corporel du jeune homme. Et merde. Il avait gaffer.


	12. Chapter 12

Moins d'une heure et demi après, Dinozzo débarqua sourire aux lèvres, calepin sortie, badge bien en vue.

-Bonjour Monsieur, excusez moi de vous déranger…NCIS…Spécial Agent Anthony Dinozzo.

-Entrez je vous en prie répondit Gibbs poliment, un regard pour ses voisins d'en face aussi questionné sur leur pas de porte par des MP.

-Merci patron. Alors comment ça va? commença l'enquêteur des la porte fermée

-Ça va. Alors?

-McGee dors encore?

-Alors Dinozzo…? gronda sourdement Gibbs.

-Alors c'est notre enquête. Mais cette fois pas une mais deux victimes. Un couple partis se marier au Canada récemment et qui du coup avait des problèmes avec sa hiérarchie, qui premièrement ne reconnaissait pas le mariage et secondement voulaient les sortir des rangs des Marines, pour je cite « comportement intolérable »

Gibbs se massa le front et attendit la suite.

-Une balle dans la tête pour l'un, sur le pas de la porte. Et une autre dans le cœur pour le second, dans le salon. D'après Ducky les morts on été instantanée. Pas de trace de lutte ou de coup ou d'abus sexuel. Tout a été rapide. Ils ont dû être surpris dans leurs sommeil. Ils étaient en tenue de nuit.

-Tous les deux des Marines.

-Un Marine et…un JAG.

Ben voila, maintenant, il avait la migraine.

-Ils vont vouloir mettre leur nez la dedans.

-Sans doute oui. Je les tiens a distance pour le moment et laisse Monsieur le Directeur s'occuper de ça.

-Pas de piste pour le moment?

-Pas de plaque de voiture, pas d'empreintes. J'attends les conclusions de Ducky. Ziva est encore sur la scène de crime. Avec Jordine.

-Jordine?

-Elle n'est pas vraiment faite pour le travail sur le terrain mais c'est la seule que j'avais sous la main. On se connaît, on a déjà travaillé ensemble et elle est tellement maniaque qu'elle ne risque pas de contaminer la scène de crime ou les preuves. Et elle est au courant de tous les déplacements de nos troupes en Irak et Afghanistan. Cela peut nous servir. Elle connaît les armées déployées par cœur et c'est un point commun entre toutes nos victimes. Alors peut être qu'elle pourra nous aider a trouver un type qui a été sur les mêmes terrains de combats ces derniers mois. Finit-il à bout de souffle.

-Autre chose?

-Hum l'identification sur Horn et l'inconnu n'a rien donnée et ils sont clean pour ce soir.

-Une piste en moins.

-Mais des dizaines d'autres à aller exploité. Ziva et moi on va refouillé les passés des différentes victimes et de leurs compagnons. Pas vraiment été fait à fond la première fois…

-J'ai recherché d'autres informations sur le club que les dernières enfin avant dernières victimes fréquentaient. Le patron est un militant de la cause gay. Il s'est fait plusieurs ennemis. Et…dis McGee en les rejoignant toujours en tapant sur son pc portable…Le Colonel Jackson et le Capitaine Ziberman le fréquentaient aussi selon leur relève de carte bancaire de compte joint.

-Comment sais tu leur nom le bleu?

-Tu les as saisis sur ton PDA

-Tu as pirater mon…

-Et je t'ai transmis mes infos dessus aussi. Tu devrais les avoir reçues.

Toujours en le regardant, visiblement dérangé par la réactivité de son plus jeune agent sortit son PDA de sa poche pour découvrir le mail et la pièce jointe.

-Creuse ça aussi ordonna Gibbs sans avoir regarder Tim

-Bien bonne fin de nuit répondit Dinozzo sortant son sourire à mille dollars. Eh, beau short le bleu dit il en sortant.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Tony maugréa-t-il en se retournant vers la chambre a coucher prêt a creuser ses recherches.

-Essais de te rendormir. La journée va être longue et plus tu seras fatiguée plus tu risque de laisser passer ta véritable identité.

-C'est vrai qu'on a le repas chez nos chers voisins répondit McGee. De toute manière, je dois me lever dans a peine 1H. Autant que cette heure soit rentable. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre si vous voulez.

-Je vais refaire du café. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

Fut l'unique réponse.


	13. Chapter 13 Petite soirée entre amis

Voici plusieurs chapitres pour rattraper mon retard. Merci pour vos messages et vos mises en alertes, et oui, à mon grand étonnement, ça continue...

Les choses commencent à s'échauffer entre nos deux héros.

Mais ils ont une enquête à mener....

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Bien sûr, la journée fut remplie de cancanages en tout genre sur le meurtre de la nuit.

De la secrétaire à ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, le sujet était sur toutes les lèvres. Et les ouïes dires sur les victimes « sulfureuses » allaient bon train.

Un mariage gay des les rangs des armées des États-Unis d'Amérique…Mais si l'un d'entre eux travaillait pour le JAG, il devait savoir que c'était interdit. Que ça leur poserait soucis.

Tim se tint le plus à l'écart possible, posant seulement des questions qui lui permettrait de creuser certaines pistes et de mieux cerner les deux victimes. Qui, outre leur orientation sexuelle affichée, semblait être appréciées.

Pas de problème de voisinage ou de comportement. Pas de bagarre. « Mais c'est bien connus ces hommes là sont doux » entendit il en commentaire.

C'est pour cela que l'un d'eux se battait dans le corps des Marines réagit il intérieurement parce qu'il était doux et faible. Et c'est pour cela que lui-même avait passé les six dernières années de sa vie à courir derrière les dealers, les meurtriers, les terroristes…Quels préjugés…

Il comprit alors le conseil matinal de Gibbs sur le lien entre manque de sommeil et possible dérapage. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de leur répondre.

Au lieu de cela, il sourit poliment, évitant le regard gêné de certains collègue semblant amène de sa situation de couple et retourna travailler.

C'est-à-dire s'ennuyer a crypter des informations toutes la journée.

Cinq heures du soir arriva. Il retrouva, comme la veille Gibbs sur le parking du travail. Le sourire aux lèvres en moins, sans doute un peu plus tendu mais les deux acolytes toujours présents.

-Bonjour Tim

-L.J. Bonne journée?

-Premier entraînement. Pas trop perdu la main.

-Étonnant laissa-t-il s'échapper avec un brin d'ironie.

Et il gagna un sourire narquois de Gibbson.

-Edna est venue me voir ce matin pour me parler de cette nuit et me rappeler la soirée. À 19H. J'ai préparé une salade. Il nous reste donc deux heures pour nous reposer et nous préparer.

-Et sortir Jéthro avant de partir.

-Jéthro et moi avons été courir une bonne partie de l'après midi. Laisse le dormir.

-Bien chef.

Deux heures moins cinq minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur salon paré à passer une soirée amicale avec leurs voisins. Et accessoirement glaner des infos.

Gibbs détailla discrètement son partenaire. Il était bien dommage que son jeune agent ne s'habille pas ainsi plus souvent, pour le plaisir du personnel féminin du bureau se sourit il mentalement.

Une Edna pimpante vint les accueillir sur le pas de la porte, habillée d'une robe noire qui contrastait parfaitement avec sa rousseur et la pâleur de sa peau. Suivie de prêt par une petite haute comme trois pommes.

-Tim, L.J. Entrez. Entrez. Je vous présente ma petite dernière Mary Grace.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle salua souriant McGregor.

-Dis bonjour au Sergent McGregor Mary

-Bonjour Sergent répondit une petite timide.

Gibbson, le ventre légèrement serré comme à chaque fois se contenta de lui sourire et de suivre la maîtresse de maison à l'intérieur.

Ils n'étaient pas les premiers arrivés. Dans la salle à manger assez grande, ils découvrirent des visages qu'ils avaient pour la plupart croisé dans le voisinage.

Tim serra la main d'un Lieutenant avec qui il avait travaillé la veille. Amical et souriant, visiblement décontracté, lui proposant immédiatement une bière ainsi qu'à L.J.

-Vous connaissez déjà le Lieutenant Lieury. Voici son épouse Madeline. Et le Sergent chef Mc Enero et son épouse Fabiola.

Et les présentations se continuèrent. En tous une dizaine de couples et plusieurs femmes de Marines déjà déployés à l'étranger. Personne ne fit de remarque sur le fait que les deux hommes venaient ensembles ou vivaient ensembles. En fait, à leur arrivée, la conversation allait déjà bon train sur le double meurtre de la nuit. Des racontars, aux derniers ouïes dire en passant par des pistes supposées.

-Il parait que ce ne soit pas les seuls marines à avoir été exécutés ces derniers mois renchérit une des jeunes épouses présentes.

-Comment l'assassin a-t-il pu s'en prendre à des hommes si bien entraînés, rentrant de combats demanda une autre.

-C'est la même question que l'agent Di….quelque chose m'a posé ce matin. Mon mari pense que c'est parce qu'ils devaient connaître leur assassin. Un marine est toujours prêt c'est bien connu.

McGregor but une longue gorgée de bière qui l'empêcha de répondre tandis que Gibson se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

-En même temps, je sais que ce n'est pas bien de parler en mal des morts et qu'on leur doit le respect mais…Ils avaient de quoi s'attirer des ennemis renchérit une petite blonde. Claire…Sullivan se rappela Tim.

Les autres agréèrent. Et la discussion continua bon train.

McGregor se perdit dans la contemplation de son assiette, essayant au maximum de paraître intéressé par la conversation qui portait maintenant sur les « frasques » des deux victimes.

Un mariage canadien est-il légal ici? Et la position de l'armée. Et la fois où leur voisine les avaient vu s'embrasser dans leur jardin. Beaucoup rirent a la réaction de la vieille dame. Tim et L.J sourirent dans un regard pouvant être complice.

-Et comment cela se fait il que personne n'ai rien entendu. Nous sommes sur une base ici. La plupart des maisons du coin sont occupées par des Marines ou militaires et aucuns d'eux n'a entendu un coup de feu ou quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, nous savons identifié un coup de feu quand il y en a un.

-Un silencieux répondit un des militaires présent.

Et la conversation dériva doucement vers les types d'armes possiblement utilisées. Celle que tel homme préférait par rapport à son collègue etc. conversation que L.J écouta avec intérêt et à laquelle il se permit d'assister. Tim lui resta en retrait, visiblement exténué et mal à l'aise.

Il répondit amicalement aux sollicitations surtout féminines qui l'entouraient. Répondit aux questions qu'on lui posait mais ne s'impliqua pas plus et ce, sous l'œil soucieux de Gibsson.

A la fin du repas, ce dernier se retrouva cote à cote de la maîtresse de maison devant le lavabo à essuyer la vaisselle malgré les reproches de cette dernière tandis que la plupart des invités étaient partis et que Tim aidait à remettre les chaises en place.

-J'espère que vous avez passe une bonne soirée. Le sujet de discussion n'était pas très heureux je le crains.

-La soirée a été très bonne merci. Vous avez des voisins vraiment intéressants.

-Hum hum. Certaines de nos voisines ont beaucoup apprécié le Sergent McGregor.

Gibbs ne manqua pas le ton taquin et le sous entendus

-Il semblerait…Se contenta-t-il de répondre en posant le plat qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

-Certaines s'ennuient en attendant leurs époux.

-Je sais comment se passe la vie sur une base.

-Alors, faites attention à lui.

Cette fois, le ton semblait sincère et amical. Sérieux cependant sans être froid.

-Il à l'air très amoureux, je ne craindrais rien si j'étais à votre place.

Il ne put que sourire. Si seulement elle savait.

Il était marrant de voir à quel point on pouvait manipuler l'image que les gens ont de vous par quelques gestes et phrases bien précis. Par un contexte un peu faussé et quelques sourires partagés.

Il n'eut pas à répondre, l'époux d'Edna venant les rejoindre suivis de prêt de Tim déjà parer de sa veste.

-Il est temps de libérer nos invités ma chère.

-En effet. Bonne nuit Tim. L.J

-Bonne nuit Edna, merci encore pour cette soirée saluèrent-ils poliment.

En traversant la route, dans le noir, pour rentrer chez eux, L.J ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Tim qui ne recula pas ni ne se posa de question, en signe d'encouragement. Bien sûr, de dos, ils manquèrent le sourire attendrie de leur voisine.

* * *

A peine eut-il franchis la porte que McGee tira sa veste et s'approcha de l'ordinateur trônant dans le petit salon.

-Café? demanda son patron.

Il acquiesça juste.

-Ok, pas de nouvelles pour le moment dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Abby pense que Dinozzo essais de prendre votre place sourit-il. Et que Ziva cherche le meilleur moyen de le faire disparaître sans laisser de traces et en le faisant souffrir.

Il éclata de rire.

-Il a même forcé Ducky à faire son fameux feu de camps. Jordi!ne à aseptiser mon bureau. Et elle vous embrasse. Pas Jordine mais Abbs. Dit-il tout en prenant son café de la main de son patron.

Maintenant penché sur son épaule. Comme au bureau.

-Rien d'autres?

-Non. Ils ont pris contact avec la police de New-York et attendent les rapports scientifiques de là bas. Certaines analyses étant en train d'être refaite. Ils ne disent pas pourquoi. Je vais envoyer les photos prisent ce soir. Dit il en retirant sa montre et démontant le boîtier.

-Dit à Abby et Dinozzo de nous trouver toutes l'histoire de ces personnes. Pas certain que ce nous mène quelques part mais je ne veux laisser passer aucunes pistes. Des nouvelles de ce patron de bar?

-Elle n'en parle pas. Continua-t-il de cliquer sur des icônes dont Gibbs ignorait parfaitement le sens et l'usage.

-Après ça, va dormir. Tu sembles en avoir besoin. Dit-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme comme pour appuyer son ordre.

-Je la tiens au courant de ce que l'on sait déjà et j'y vais consentit-il non sans avoir pensé un moment de rejeter cet ordre.

Mais la fatigue, surtout nerveuse, était là et il savait qu'il devait faire très attention à se préserver pour ne pas les mener droit dans le mur par une maladresse ou un manque de concentration.

Il se sentait érinté alors que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils étaient en mission.

Peut être qu'après tout cela, il pourrait se permettre de demander quelques jours off. Le temps que les autres fassent leur rapport, que l'enquête soit validée par les autorités et que l'équipe soit affectée sur une autre enquête. Et puis, il savait, après l'avoir vu avec Dinozzo que les missions sous couverture longue durée comme celle-ci risquait de l'être, était suivies par des jours de congé obligatoire après ceux de débriefing.

Oui. une petite semaine en famille chez ses parents. Ou peut être au soleil. Peut être prendrait il le temps d' écrire de nouveau, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis…la Somalie.

Tout dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas de suite la main sur sa nuque mais son corps s'y laissa aller. Il était exténué. Il tapa rapidement les noms, grades et infos qu'il possédait sur les invités de la soirée, s'assura que la conversation n'était pas en mémoire et éteignit l'ordinateur tandis que Gibbs avait pris la laisse et sortit Jéhtro avant l'extinction des feux.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Tim sous les couvertures. Sans attendre d'autorisation, le berger allemands se mit au pied de son patron, tête tourné vers Gibbs.

-D'accord. D'accord dit-il en défaisant les boutons de sa chemise.

* * *

....Alors, pas trop long?

pour le mariage au Canada, je n'ai pas prit le temps de le vérifier, j'ai lu cela dans une fic américaine et ça me semble cohérent...Je ne sais pas si certains pays consentent aux mariages entre personnes du même sexe...Mais le Canada est pret de chez eux et me semble plus ouvert que certains états américains donc...


	14. Chapter 14 Un verre mon chéri?

Le vendredi passa très rapidement. Ils commençaient a connaître les gens dans leur nouveau quartier, à être salué, interpellé dans la rue.

L.J commença a aidé sa voisine la plus proche dont le mari était déployé en Afghanistan, elle devait assemblé un berceau pour un prochain heureux événement et il n'eut pas de mal à monter la table à langer en prime. Ce qui leur valut un frigo remplis pour les deux prochains jours. Et Tim commença à réellement réaliser à quel point cette mission prendrait du temps. Les hommes tués étaient tous installés dans la communauté. Ils devaient devenir comme eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent assez tôt ce soir là, McGee se demanda d'ailleurs quel était le dernier vendredi soir où il avait pu finir si tôt, c'est pour trouver les dernières informations sur le club fréquenté par les victimes. Rapidement, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller y faire un tour.

-Un verre ça te dit McGregor? Demanda rieur Gibbs.

Ce dernier ne put que sourire avant de se rendre compte de la situation.

-Euh…Patron, vous vous rendez compte que ce que ça signifie?

-Que l'on va en couverture dans un bar bi

-Que l'on va devoir jouer les…les…un couple devant les yeux de tous le monde

-C'est-ce que l'on fait déjà McGee! dit Gibbs sur le ton qu'il réservait à son agent, souvent Dinozzo d'ailleurs, quand celui-ci avait du mal à suivre une piste.

-Non Boss, ici on fait semblant de ne pas être un couple gay alors qu'en fait on est un faux couple. La….Il va falloir faire semblant d'être un couple gay…tout court…Ce qui implique…se tenir la main, se…toucher enfin je vais pas vous faire un dessin…

-J'ai déjà fait semblant d'être en couple avant McGee

-Avec un autre homme? Demanda-t-il directement.

-Non.

Gibbs préféra ne pas remarquer le malaise qui se creusait dans son estomac.

-Mais en quoi est-ce plus difficile?

Tim sembla hésiter. Se leva du sofa, fit quelques pas; chercha ses mots, expira, inspira, expira. Se passa nerveusement les doigts dans ses peu de cheveux et laissa tomber sans se tourner vers le canapé.

-Je ne suis pas Jenny Shepard.


	15. Chapter 15 Tango mi amor

Les choses commencent à...prendre forme.

Beaucoup de suggestion dans ce chapitre vous êtes prévenus

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Les lumières rouges et jaunes de la boite éclairaient à peine la pénombre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tout comme la musique couvrait à peine les bruits des conversations et des exclamations qui pouvaient provenir des banquettes alentours.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'étaient frayés un chemin parmi les corps qui dansaient, se caressaient, se touchaient, s'embrassaient, loin de tout interdit.

Ils reconnurent quelques militaires, hommes ou femmes. Ils s'étaient arrêtes quelque peu au bar, avait bu une ou deux consommations avant de se poser sur une banquette bordeaux de libre.

A priori, Gibbs s'assit sur le pouf en face de McGee qui lui fit rapidement signe de venir à ses cotés. Il s'exécuta.

Doucement, il posa le coude sur le haut de la banquette, se tenant nonchalamment la tête et se pencha comme un chat sur McGregor.

-Je crois que pour moi, ce soir, tu seras Shepard.

C'était les premiers mots que Gibbs lui adressait depuis le départ de la maison et qui ne soient pas relatifs avec la préparation de la soirée en elle-même.

Et il ne put que rougir et essayer d'apaiser sa respiration et sa fréquence cardiaque. Et n'essaya même pas de formuler une réponse. Son cerveau venait de « blackouter » total.

Et son corps de répondre. Merde. Merde. Merde. Jamais….Jamais…

-Tim? Questionna doucement l'homme à ses cotés.

Trop doucement, Gibbs n'était jamais doux…Mais Gibbson si Timothy…

-Je…Je reviens…réussit-il à articuler par miracle.

Il se leva le plus souplement qu'il le pouvait et traça vers les toilettes. Pour reprendre son calme, se badigeonner d'eau fraîche.

Et calmer…Calmer…Sa réaction naturelle à une voix d'homme grave et sensuelle comme Gibbs avait utiliser sur lui il y a quelques secondes.

Rien qu'avec sa voix. Mince. Jamais, jamais Gibbs ne lui avait fait cet effet, jamais il n'avait fantasmé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui soit rapporté à la sphère personnelle, la sphère sexuelle, par rapport à son patron.

Et aucun homme, ni femme, ne lui avait fait cet effet instantané rien qu'avec sa voix.

Car malgré ce que pouvait croire Tony, et ce qu'il le laissait croire avec plaisir, il était homme à savoir se contrôler et à prendre plaisir au touché, qu'il soit conjugué au féminin ou au masculin.

La fatigue, la tension, le fait de devoir faire semblant d'être amoureux de son patron, l'ambiance de la boite de plus en plus moite et sexy au fil de la soirée avaient du mettre ses dernières forces à plat. C'est tout. essaya-t-il de se convaincre en se mettant la tête sous l'eau froide une dernière fois.

Quand il fit le chemin inverse, pour rejoindre leur table. Il se rendit compte des regards glissant doucement sur son corps, les mains faussement accidentelles sur son fessier, les corps alanguis qu'il devait dépasser.

La soirée devenait vraiment chaude. Et ils n'avaient rien de concret à faire à part se montrer. Se faire des connaissances dans le milieu gay de la base mais ça, c'était pas encore gagné.

Alors quoi?

Il devait se laisser toucher, frôler, draguer par d'autres hommes, faire semblant de flirter avec Gibbs tout en commandant à son corps de rester en contrôle?

Et comment faire comprendre à son corps la notion de mission sous couverture?

-Intéressant entendit-il derrière lui, une main déjà sur la grosseur de son pantalon.

-Désolé mais…

-Dis moi qui te fait cet effet?

McGregor ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'en voulut de se laisser aller à la caresse appuyée. La réponse à la question n'était pas compliquée. Elle ne faisait même que conforter leur couverture. Il rouvrit les yeux vers leur table mais ne vit plus Gibbson. Il sentit juste la main relâcher son emprise et la chaleur du corps s'éloigner d'un pas. Et sentit une autre emprise sur son épaule.

Plus forte. Moins…féminine.

Une odeur de peau qu'il connaissait. Il se retourna à peine, pour faire un signe de tête a son admirateur. Sentit des doigts sur sa nuque, forts et captivant. N'eut qu'à sourire pour que l'autre recul deux pas de plus.

-Moi. Gronda Gibbson

Encore une fois Tim se sentit…Se contracter.

La soirée allait être longue.

A peine une heure plus tard, ils rentraient doucement chez eux, en silence. Le même, lourd, que sur la route de départ.

-On nous observe dit seulement Gibbs. En rangeant la voiture dans l'allée du garage.

-Deux maison après celle d'Edna, un homme. Confirma McGee.

-Rentrons. Dit-il en ouvrant sa portière.

McGee prit le temps d'inspirer profondément avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité et d'ouvrir sa portière, Gibbs déjà à son coté.

Une main sur sa hanche. Exigeant l'appartenance, en douceur.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et leur doigts se frôlèrent sur les abdos du jeune homme. McGee bloqua inconsciemment sa respiration. Et noua ses doigts soudain trop potelés à ceux plus fins et habiles du plus vieux.

Gibbs ferma sa portière. Et le conduisit vers la porte d'entrée, prenant le temps de sortir ses clefs.

Son pouce roulant inconsciemment sur le dos de la main de son partenaire. Avant qu'il ne comprenne quelque chose, McGee se plaça entre lui et la porte d'entrée.

Juste assez d'espace pour passer son corps.

Même dans la pénombre, il pouvait voir les joues rosies d'embarras de son jeune agent. Cependant, il plaça doucement son bras autour de la nuque de Gibbs. Et sa seconde main vint faire taire presque tendrement la question de Gibbs. Deux doigts pas tout à fait habiles sur deux lèvres un peu trop fines.

-Ne bouge pas. Quelques seconde encore dit-il en faisant rejoindre ses deux mains derrière le cou de Gibbs.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, essaya de ne pas être distrait par le souffle chaud sur son visage et son pantalon maintenant visiblement trop petit.

Trop petit et serré entre le jean de Gibbs et son arme de service et la porte d'entrée froide.

Ses doigts tremblants fit tourner la molette de sa montre.

-J'espère qu'Abby pourra en faire quelques chose. Réussit-il à articuler avant de se coller à la porte d'entrée.

Gibbs vint se recoller automatiquement contre lui, laissant ses doigts jouant avec l'anneau de son porte clé. Insérant la clé dans la serrure, la faisant tourner sans pour autant se décoller de McGregor.

Jamais il n'avait fait cela. Jamais il n'avait été aussi prêt d'un homme sans que ce soit sous les coups de feux ou lors d'une arrestation. Mais il voulait continuer a teaser le jeune homme.

Comme pour…pour…réussir à avaler la scène du club. Cet homme, sa main sur…de Mcgee…Non McGregor…Le plaisir que ce dernier avait semblé ressentir. Et son sourire enfantin quand Gibbs était intervenus.

Sa pleine confiance qu'il avait lu sur son visage quand ses doigts s'étaient emparés de sa nuque et jouer, sans que vraiment il ne le veuille, avec les petits cheveux clairs.

Les yeux verts qui brillaient dans le noir étaient pleins d'un langage qui lui était inconnus.

De l'envie. Dans les yeux d'un homme. Dans les yeux de McGee? Oui c'est cela. De l'envie. Son jean se rétrécit et il eut le souffle coupé. Jamais il n'avait été attirer sexuellement par un homme. Par des femmes oui.

Il avait été marié quatre fois dont trois en moins de dix ans. Et il savait que la gente féminine n'était pas insensible à ses charmes mais il n'avait jamais regarder l'effet qu'il pouvait faire aux hommes. Et jamais il n'avait eu l'attention de s'y intéresser en fait.

Il vit Mcgee reculer et comprit que la porte s'ouvrait. Et que son corps se refroidissait. Avant de pénétrer dans la maison, il tourna la tête vers la rue, l'ombre de l'homme avait disparue.


	16. Chapter 16 Douche froide, nuit tiède

_-Tu seras Shepard ce soir!_

Et il sursauta dans ses draps emmêlés, dans ce lit…Vide. Même pas de Jéhtro. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre l'oreiller. Humide.

Il était trempé de sueur. Il réussit a tourner la tête vers le réveil. 3H49. Deux heures à peine de sommeil et vu comment son corps le faisait souffrir et l'état du lit, il n'avait pas été réparateur. Il se leva pour se changer et refaire le lit. De toute manière il ne semblait pas être capable de dormir après ce dernier cauchemar. Il ne s'en souvenait pas outre la dernière phrase.

_Tu seras Shepard ce soir_.

Son érection se réveilla.

-Et merde lâcha-t-il en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Il s'était mis dans une situation inextricable. Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrasser. Embrasser. Seigneur! Jamais il ne pourrait embrasser Gibbs.

Bref, ils n'avaient même pas fait quelques chose de ce style là. Mais il savait que la ligne jaune avait été franchie. Il ne se le pardonnerais jamais.

Il avait laissé son patron sentir son attirance sexuelle. Il avait perdu toute crédibilité. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de combattre durant des années, tous ses efforts. Jamais il ne pourrait se retrouver devant lui, réussir à le regarder dans les yeux sans repenser à cette soirée, sans se remettre à bégayer, bafouiller. Il avait mis tant d'effort à gagner son estime. Et en quelques heures, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa perversité, il avait tout gâcher.

Il se retrouva sous le jet d'eau tiède. Front contre le mur de carrelage froid, il essaya de démêler ses pensées. Mais ne trouva pas de solution. Il semblerait que cette mission sous couverture soit sa première mais aussi sa dernière. Sa dernière mission avec le NCIS.

Entre ses talents d'informaticien et d'auteur, il trouverait toujours de quoi vivre. Et sans doute mieux qu'avec la paie du NCIS. Il aurait même plus de temps pour jouer, peut être même concevoir ce jeu vidéo qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Il en avait déjà écrit les grandes lignes de scénario.

Il aurait aussi plus de temps pour prendre soin de sa famille. Ses parents lui manquaient parfois. Il pourrait aller leur rendre visite plus souvent. Il…

Il ne voulait pas quitter le NCIS. Ne voulait pas quitter l'équipe. Et encore moins Gibbs.

Encore moins Gibbs…

-Mais qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Timothy se rabroua-t-il.

L'air frais l'enveloppa. Vivifiant. Bonne excuse pour ne pas se laisser aller au sommeil. Il en était à sa énième tasse de café, préférant cela à la bouteille de Bourbon. Plus sécuritaire.

Il avait faillit l'embrasser. Tout à l'heure devant la porte. Il avait faillit embrasser son subordonné mâle.

Alors, oui, mieux fallait circuler au café qu'à l'alcool. Une fois trop embrumé, il risquerait de faire une grosse connerie. Deja que là….

Tim…Timothy McGee….

Il ses faisait trop vieux pour pouvoir se contrôler sous couverture se répéta-t-il pour la centième fois. Sans compter sa longue période de célibat. Depuis Hollis…Personne. C'était la seule explication plausible.

Mais il y avait aussi la réaction du jeune homme. Ses yeux brillants de désir. Son langage corporel qui le trahissait. Et cette manière qu'il avait eu de se laisser aller à son emprise quand l'autre était venue…une bouffée de colère et de jalousie l'envahis.

Il n'avait jamais été prêteur en ce qui concernait ses partenaires.

Mais, nom d'une pipe, McGee n'était pas son partenaire.

Peut être se laissait il envahir par son personnage. Oui, il pouvait rajouter cela à sa vieillesse et son célibat.

Et maintenant, que faisait-il là? A s'empêcher de s'endormir? De quoi avait il peur? Que McGee vienne au milieu de la nuit lui sauter dessus dans son sommeil.

Merde. Pense à autre chose Jéthro.

Trop tard.

Ou étais ce lui qu'il craignait? Le fait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le rejoindre dans le lit et de se coller a lui.

Juste pour avoir plus chaud.

Juste parce qu'il en avait marre de devoir être le plus fort et le plus en contrôle.

Juste parce qu'il n'y avait rien de mal de vouloir du réconfort malgré tout ce qu'il laissait supposer de manière générale. En ce qui le concernait en tout cas.

Juste parce que pour une fois, il s'en voulait de la règle 12.

Comme à l'époque.

Et regarde où cela t'as mené Jéthro. Elle s'est barré au moment où les choses devenaient sérieuses. Le jour où tu lui a dit que tu l'aimais. La seule à qui tu l'as dit depuis Shannon.

Mais Tim n'est pas Jenny.

Il ne ferait pas cela.

Alors quoi, c'est toi qui le blesserait au tout d'un moment. Comme pour tes trois dernières ex femmes. Votre relation deviendrait trop…concrète et sérieuse et…

Mais qui parle de relation ici!!

Rageur, il laissa tombé son mug de café encore chaud et jura.

Il se leva rapidement pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer ses bêtises pour se retrouver avec un Tim, arme à la main, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain. Le corps encore humide.

-Gibbs ça va? Dit-il en regardant rapidement à l'extérieur comme le bon agent consciencieux qu'il était.

-Oui Tim, ça va. Juste…La tasse de café que j'ai posé trop fort. Dit-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la peau laiteuse, légèrement rougit par le froid vif de ce matin encore noir.

L'agent baissa son arme pour saisir la main ensanglanté de Gibbs.

Il ne dit rien

-Tu devrais rentrer. Tu vas attraper froid. Réussit-il à articuler.

Son ventre se serra. Son corps se réveilla à lui et il laissa glisser sa main a regret hors de celle de McGee.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et rentra prestement, le berger allemand à sa suite. Gibbs le suivit de peu mais ne le trouva pas dans la cuisine ni le salon. Se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher un torchon pour envelopper sa main blessée. En serrant il comprit que de petits morceaux de porcelaine avaient du rentrer dans sa chaire mais ne dit rien. Ouvrit le placard pour attraper la petite poubelle de cuisine et la balayette.

Pour sentir une main sur son avant bras et un corps chaud derrière lui. McGee, maintenant vêtu d'un caleçon et un t-shirt, devait arrêter de faire ça pour leur bien a tout les deux.

-J'ai été chercher des pansements. Ça n'a pas l'air profond.

-Y a des morceaux…

-Va au salon. Je vais chercher une pince à épiler. Et de l'alcool.

D'habitude, il aurait protester. Reculer. Arguer qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. A part peut être de bourbon. Mais là. L'espace d'un instant, il eut envies de rendre les armes et de…se laisser aller.

D'être et de ne plus paraître.

Voila l'effet que Timothy McGee avait sur lui. Comment en une nuit ce gamin pouvait lui faire…ça…

Le jeune homme commença à retirer précautionneusement les petits éclats de la main encore ensanglantée.

Évidemment, le blessé ne pipa pas mot et ne se permit pas de frémir aux picotements qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une ou deux fois pour ce dire ce que leur gorge ne permettait pas de laisser sortir.

McGee désinfecta et pansa la main de son patron. Rangea la trousse de premier secoure et se redirigea vers la salle de bain.

Ce n'est qu'à l'aube qu'il sentit un corps endormis se mouvoir prêt de lui dans le lit. Un bras tombe sur sa hanche.

Possessif.

* * *

Voilà, je crois que c'est un des chapitres que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire même si je n'ai pas réussis à formuler tout ce qui se passait dans ma tite tête...Mais je vois assez la relation Gibbs/McGee dans ce créneau là.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

Le buzz incessant de son portable sur la table de nuit réussit à réveiller le jeune homme.

7H45 du matin.

Un dimanche. Après une nuit blanche.

-Allo réussit-il à grommeler

-McGee

-Ziva? Quelques chose ne va pas?

-Non. Tout va bien. Je venais aux nouvelles de la mission d'hier soir. Ça a apporté quelques choses?

Il prit le temps de se gratter la tête et de se relaisser tomber sur la taie d'oreiller. C'est là qu'il remarqua le corps lourds à ses cotés. Et la tête de son chien sur ses genoux.

-Euh…Attends s'il te plait dit il en se détachant avec un maximum de précaution.

Il reprit arrivé dans la cuisine. Autant se prendre une bonne tasse de café. Il se trouvait déjà en manque se sourit il.

-Euh non, rien de neuf. On est resté une partie de la soirée, on s'est fait remarquer. De quoi nouer des contacts mais rien de concret. Ah si dit-il en essayant de ne pas renverser de breuvage sur le plan de travail. J'ai envoyé un dossier photos à Abbs. Une personne qui nous observait à notre retour. Je n'ai pas réussit à l'identifier. Nous étions loin et il faisait noir.

-Ok, je la contacterais. Ça s'est bien passé?

-Euh…On peut dire ça oui, je crois.

-Comment ça?

-Enfin, tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose alors….C'est un peu compliquer de me rendre compte si….

-Gibbs t'as dit quelques chose?

Non, et il ne risquait pas de lui adresser la parole avant…

-Pas vraiment non…

-Alors c'est que ça c'est bien passé souri-t-elle de l'autre coté de la ligne. Tim?

-Oui Ziva?

-Mon examen de naturalisation est la semaine prochaine….Et…

Et il se souvint lui avoir promit de l'aider à réviser. Sans doute devra-t-elle demander à Ducky ou Abby.

-Je suis désolé Ziva. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir…

-Je sais…De toute manière avec vous en mission, je devrais sans doute y aller une autre fois. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter une matinée entière. Dinozzo serait perdu…ria-t-elle doucement

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il va bien. Il aime se faire appeler boss.

-Tu l'appelle boss?

-Je suis une agent du NCIS maintenant…

-Une bleue sourit doucement Timothy

-Une bleue répondit elle pareillement. McGee?

-Hum?

-Tu sembles…ailleurs…

-Un peu fatigué seulement…

-Je sais que ce genre de mission peut paraître extrêmement longue et compliquée et que l'on a l'impression de se perdre en chemin répondit-elle sérieusement.

-Oui…quelques chose comme cela…

-N'oublie jamais qui tu es vraiment…Et tout ce passeras bien et on est là…Ce n'est pas une immersion totale.

-Je sais…Ziva?

-Hum?

-Merci.

-On est une équipe Timmy.

Il resta accroché à son téléphone fermé dans sa main pendant quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague, sourires aux lèvres. Ne pas oublier qui il était.

Il était l'agent spécial Timothy McGee du NCIS. Intelligent et doué. Écrivain et informaticien de renom. Voila ce qu'il était et serait toujours, voila ce que personne ne pourrait lui enlever. Même pas lui-même. Pas même le fait qu'il aime autant les hommes que les femmes. Voila ce qui le définissait. Et il ferait tout pour le rester.


	18. Chapter 18 une famille?

Enfin la suite...La fin approche ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est écrite dans ma tête mais pas encore complètement sur papier, je crois que le reste de cette histoire sera du direct live...

Un ti crossover avec CSI NY (les experts Mannathan) mais rien d'énorme, juste un petit clin d' une tite once de Tiva pour ceux à qui cela manquait...

Attention, description de crime violent

Enjoy

Azniv

Ps je me souviens plus si j'ai remercier personnellement tous les gens qui m'ont laissé un mot pour cette histoire. Je le fais ici. Merci.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il repassait pour la centième fois les photos prisent ces derniers jours sur l'écran de son ordinateur, pour être certain d'avoir tous les visages en mémoires et ne rater aucuns détails pouvant être vitaux, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Le berger allemand sortit de la chambre, suivit de prêt par Gibbs encore étonné de se réveiller que maintenant.

-Agent Dinozzo

-Sergent McGregor. Je vous présente les détectives Taylor et Bonassera, de New york. Ils auraient quelques questions à vous poser. Dit il encore sur le pas de la porte.

-Entrez je vous en pris dit il en saluant de loin Claire Sullivan qui passait avec son caniche nain.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se concentra sur les nouveaux venus, laissant le temps a son patron de finir de s'habiller.

-Où est Gibbs? Demanda aussitôt Tony

Une claque sur la tête lui répondit directement.

-Eh Boss. Je te présente…

-J'ai entendu Dinozzo dit-il en serrant poliment la main des deux détectives

La femme lui sourit sincèrement, éclairant son visage bronzé. Ses boucles châtains l'encadrant parfaitement. L'homme lui serra la main vigoureusement. Sa stature, son regard franc, ses manières, son langage corporel tout faisait de lui un ancien Marine.

-La Campagne du Dessert répondit il simplement

-Un point commun avec le patron répondit chantant Dinozzo

Un regard noir le fit taire et Stella Bonnaserra ne put que sourire. Depuis l'aube que l'agent Dinozzo les avaient réceptionner a l'aéroport, elle n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour le faire taire durablement…

-McGee. Café?

-Tout de suite patron.

Et obligeamment il revint avec quatre tasses, du sucre, du lait pendant que les quatre autres s'installèrent dans le salon. Devant le regard sérieux de son patron, Tony évita de faire les commentaires qui lui brûlaient pourtant les lèvres.

-Qu'Est-ce qui vous amènent de N.Y?

-Deux affaires qui rejoignent la votre en plus de celle que vous connaissez déjà.

Dans la cuisine, McGee dut serrer les poings autour de l'anse de la cafetière pour ne pas la laisser se fracasser sur le carrelage.

-Deux meurtres supplémentaires. Dont un qui pour le moment reste sous notre juridiction.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs suspicieux

Alors que le jeune homme arriva enfin avec le café noir

-Ils sont civils et je ne veux pas que l'affaire tombe aux mains du FBI si on arrive a les rattacher aux précédentes victimes.

-Comment étés vous certains qu'ils ont le même tueurs?

-Un couple hommes homosexuels, fréquentant le même bar que votre Marine décédé. Ils ont en fait été tués un an auparavant.

-Un an?

-Jour pour jour. A l'heure prêt.

-Ce serait alors le premier crime de la liste de ce serial killer.

-Mais la victimologie change. Intervint Tim debout derrière Gibbs.

-Parce qu'ils sont civils? Non pas forcement dit Mac en ouvrant la petite sacoche qu'il tenait depuis le début, en sortant un mini ordinateur portable.

-Nos deux victimes avaient postulés dans les corps de l'armée, ils attendaient leur intégration. Ils avaient été dans le bureau de recrutement, ensemble, quelques semaines auparavant.

-Le premier Bill O'Callen avait été prit dans le corps des Marines. Simple soldat. Sa lettre d'affectation au camps d'entraînement de Norfolk est arrivée le jour de son enterrement.

-Son ami, Peter Sullivan était diplômé en architecture et l'armée allait lui proposé une formation en école d'officier.

-Il affichait leur homosexualité demanda McGee en regardant les photos des deux victimes sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Pas officiellement non répondit Mac. Mais ils avaient un appartement ensemble à quelques blocs du club où ils ont été retrouvés.

-Comment ont-ils été retrouvés? Demanda Gibbs serrant sa tasse de sa main bandée.

-Par les éboueurs au petit matin répondit doucement Stella les yeux plongés dans sa propre tasse. O'Callen égorgé de dos. Il semblerait qu'il soit mort le premier. Son petit ami a dû se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait et…Le tueur à vider son barillet dans son torse.

-Laissez moi deviner articula presque dur McGee. Pas de témoins.

-Pas un seul. Le quartier n'est pas très causant.

Le jeune homme serra les poings sur le dossier du canapé, toujours derrière Gibbs.

-Dinozzo, tu me fais des recherches sur le club de NY. Vois s'il y a des clients communs entre ici et la bas.

-Sur l'année et demi dernière remarqua-t-il.

Le silence froid de Gibbs lui répondit.

-Les banques gardent les historiques des transactions sur des années. Surtout quand cela concerne des entreprises. Demande à Abbs d'aller directement à la source dit Tim.

-Recherches aussi qui etait dans ce bureau de recrutement. Dit Gibbs toujours en pleine réflexion, flairant une piste exploitable.

-Regarde aussi si ces victimes n'avaient pas de lien avec les autres.

-C'est tout? demanda-t-il s'interrogeant sur le temps qu'il lui faudra pour tout ça

-Non dit McGee en commençant à faire les cents pas pour mieux réfléchir. Pense a demander a Abby le résultats des recherches faciales que je lui ai envoyés ces derniers jours.

-D'accord. Mais n'attendez pas de miracles. Ziva est retenue demain pour son fameux test de naturalisation et Abby travail déjà d'arrache pieds pour palier l'absence de McGoogle.

-Je croyais qu'elle devait retardé son examen

-Impossible. Ordre de régularisation demandé par le SECNAV. Son père y a des amis bien placés.

-Et Jardine demanda Gibbs.

-Elle s'occupe actuellement de faire des liens logique entre nos victimes déjà identifiées et les différents déplacements qu'ils ont pu faire. Mais l'armée garde précieusement certains secrets comme le déplacement de ses troupes ces six derniers mois. La théorie de Miss microbes est que notre tueur, en partant du principe qu'il n'y en a qu'un, a dut croiser tous ces hommes à un moment ou un autre. Et vu le crime perpétrer en Irak, il a sans doute dû aller au combat avec eux.

-Mais il a pu simplement les croiser entre deux gardes ou batailles, appartenir a un autre bataillon que le leur. Aucun n'appartenait à la même patrouille. Et si certains appartenaient au même régiment, ils n'étaient pas déployé en même temps ou sur les mêmes terrains d'opérations. Remarqua McGee

Qui avait déjà regarder ce qu'il pouvait faire avec le peu d'information auxquelles ils pouvaient accéder

-En effet le bleu. elle essais de prendre connaissance de tous les déplacements possibles de chacun de nos marines en opération à l'extérieur. Dans chaque village irakien et plaines afghane.

-Un travail de titan remarqua Stella.

-Oui. Elle y passe nuit et jour patron.

Celui-ci opina son assentiment. Il ne doutait pas de l'efficacité de la jeune femme.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire a partir des ordinateurs de la base intervint McGee.

-C'est pas trop risqué? demanda Stella même si elle ne comprenait pas trop tout ce que cela impliquait.

-Non. Répondit il vaguement.

Peut être mais qu'importe. L'idée était bonne et ils n'avaient rien d'autre.

-Le second meurtre. Aussi un couple? demanda Gibbs en sirotant sa tasse.

-Il y a deux jours. Corps retrouvé dans un terrain vague. Un JAG. Lieutenant Mattew Durigan. 27ans. Marié à Monsieur Louis Richardson 34ans, traducteur privé travaillant de temps à autre pour la NAVY.

-C'est le second JAG tué. Ils deviennent nerveux là bas.

-Où se sont-ils mariés? demanda McGee

-Canada.

-Comme nos dernières victimes nota-t-il.

-Quand?

-Il y a six semaines exactement. Ils devaient partir en voyage de noces le week end prochain nota tristement la détective.

-Les deux JAG étaient mariés.

-Il fallait que notre tueur soient au courant. Et qu'il est les moyens et le temps de se rendre entre ici et New york.

-Nos deux victimes résidaient a New york. Ils travaillaient pour des services du Pentagone.

-Et aucunes n'a été envoyé sur des terrains de combats?

-Non. Répondit Mac.

-Je me demande vraiment si un seul homme peut faire ça.

-En tous cas. Il va nous falloir plus que de la chance pour le retrouver remarqua Dinozzo. Il accélère sa chasse. Et s'attaque au couple et non plus a des individus isolés. Les dernières victimes affichaient leur homosexualité assez librement. Et les morts sont violentes et plus…

-Intime compléta Stella.

-Oui. C'est ça. Il a tué le premier couple dans sa maison. Et celui-ci sur un terrain qu'il comptait acheté pour faire construire.

-Ont-ils été déshabillés?

-Non.

-Tous les autres si remarqua McGee. Soient entièrement, soit partiellement.

-Alors, il a été dérangé dans sa tache. Dit Mac en sortant son téléphone. Flack, oui…Je veux que vous recherchiez le moindre témoin, la moindre caméra n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne le meurtre des militaires…Le tueur a été dérangé dans son mode opératoire…

-Qui prévint on quand on se marie demanda réthoriquement Stella

-Son patron répondit Mac ce qui lui valut un sourire

-Sa famille, son DRH,

-Mariage en petit comité, pas de famille.

-Des papiers sont fait. L'état civil est prévenu. Même si le mariage n'est pas reconnus dans l'état de résidence.

-Qui est le DRH des deux JAG? Demanda Gibbs

McGee se connecta a partir de son propre ordinateur.

-C'est légal? demanda Stella

-Vous ne préférez pas le savoir conseilla Dinozzo.

-Ils n'ont pas le même responsable. Le premier couple et sous les ordres directes du Général Graham. Le second sous les ordres du colonel Bouchard.

-Encore une impasse.

-Creuse là quand même Dinozzo

-Bien sûr patron. Soupira-t-il

Ce qui lui valut une petite claque sur la tête.

Ça lui aurait presque manquer.

-Nous resterons dans le coin quelques temps dit Mac en serrant la main de Gibbs avant s'en aller. Si vous permettez que l'on prête main forte à votre équipe.

-Pas de problème avec moi répondit Gibbs en faisant signe à Dinozzo qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec cela non plus.

-Eh Tony? appela McGee dans la cuisine.

-Oui probie

-Dis à Ziva de ne pas stresser de trop. Que l'on a assez réviser pour que tout soit en mémoire.

-Toi et Ziva avez révisé…pour son examen?

-Oui Tony, tous les week ends.

-Ok dit il en regardant vaguement Tim.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, elle…Avait juste besoin d'être rassurée.

-C'est une Ninja aux capacités sur-développées. Elle peut te mémoriser un plan, une carte, un visage en quelques secondes McGee…Ce n'est certainement ce petit test qui va lui faire perdre ses moyens…

-Elle a changé Tony répondit doucement McGee. Bien sûr elle a encore ces capacités dont tu parles et d'autres dont on ne veut certainement pas entendre parler mais…Elle n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant…Crois moi…

Ils restèrent se regarder sans vraiment se voir.

-Pourquoi toi articula Tony

S'il fut pris par surprise par la question, Tim ne le laissa pas voir.

-Parce que je suis le…gentil petit frère dans notre famille de déjantés…sourit-il doucement se demandant ce que Gibbs était.

-Et moi?

-Tu es celui qui l'as sauvé…Tu es…Enfin, je vais pas te faire un dessin…

Il entendit un rire jaune de la part de son coéquipier. Vit ses traits fatigués, ses yeux cernés.

-La règle numéros 12...Reprit il après quelques secondes de silence

-Il faut peut être savoir dépasser certaines règles…prendre des risques pour…Conquérir le bonheur auquel nous avons le droit…

-Je pense que c'est un peu plus compliquer que de pirater les dossiers de la CIA tu sais Tim

-Eh…T'as jamais eu à le faire ria-t-il espérant rendre un peu de lumière sur le visage pâle de son ami. Appel moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

-Idem pour toi…petit frère sourit Dinozzo dos tourné à lui, se dirigeant vers la sortie.


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs avait bien évidemment entendu la conversation dans la cuisine.

Il venait voir pourquoi Tony prenait autant de temps. Ils s'étaient arrangé avec Mac Taylor pour garder le contact.

Il ne dit rien, ne fit pas de remarques, laissa Timothy vaquer à ses occupations. Ils ne s'adressèrent pas vraiment la parole et cela ne les dérangea pas, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient, chacun à leur manières, habitués à la solitude et au calme.

McGee s'attela à l'ordinateur, pour essayer de creuser des pistes qu'ils avaient évoqués et Gibbs se contenta de mettre la maison en état. Passa le balai, la serpillière, fit les poussières, s'occupa de la salle de bain.

Bref, toutes les pièces sauf la chambre. Si McGee avait consentit à lever son nez de l'écran du P.C, il aurait vu que Gibbs était posté devant le pas de porte de la chambre, regardant le lit mais ne bougeant pas. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur les draps défaits.

Cette nuit, ils avaient dormis dans le même lit. Tous les deux. Plus amants qu'amis.

Chastes cependant. Pas une seule fois il n'avait laissé sa main partir plus loin que la hanche du jeune homme. Que ce soit vers les draps ou vers son short. Juste sur sa hanche. Et l'autre n'avait pas reculé une seule fois.

-Allo entendit-il derrière lui le coupant de sa rêverie. Eh Ziva.

Gibbs se retourna vers lui, inquiet.

-Non, je te le promet, tu seras parfaite…

Le test de naturalisation. Qui aurait pense que cela lui ferait tant peur. Mais à bien y réfléchir elle avait tout à perdre si elle le ratait.

-Ok…Peut être que Tony pourrais t'aider a revoir certains points, je suis certain qui si tu lui demandes il accepterait de t'aider.

Même en sentant le regard brûlant de Gibbs, il refusa de lever la tête vers lui.

-Non Ziva…Il n'est pas si…

Devinant le sourire de Gibbs il accepta de croiser légèrement ses yeux…

-Peut être mais je suis certain qu'il sera heureux de te rendre ce service…Et…C'est important pour lui aussi que tu réussisse cet examen…

Le sourire de Gibbs s'agrandit.

-Il n'y a pas trente six façons d'obtenir la nationalité…Tu réussit ce test ou tu épouse Dinozzo lâcha malignement Tim.

Gibbs crut s'étouffer devant le regard tellement angélique d'enfant de 5ans que Tim lui lança. Il entendit de sa place Ziva réagir et vit le sourire de McGee s'allonger.

-Passe la moi grogna-t-il.

-Je te passe Gibbs. Non il ne va pas…

C'est bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient Ziva dans une telle position d'insécurité…Sans que le FBI, le Mossad ou quelques organisations terroristes ou meurtriers ne soient impliqués. Ce n'était pas une insécurité physique pour laquelle ils auraient dû l'entourer comme un bouclier, armes sorties et bras protecteurs. C'était…en elle.

D'habitude, elle débarquait silencieusement dans la cave de Gibbs, l'attendait patiemment en observant, caressant parfois, le bateau. Prenant du réconfort dans la chaleur du bois. Puis, il l'a trouvait, souvent assise sur la dernière marche, silencieuse, peut être yeux clos. Il passait a coté d'elle comme si de rien n'était, et attendait qu'elle parle…ou pas.

Parfois elle prenait une rasade de bourbon dans sa tasse. Parfois elle restait juste l'observer pendant qu'il passait pour la millième fois son papier de verre sur le bois. Une fois elle avait fredonner une chanson aux intonations hébraïques.

Puis, elle repartait, toujours dans le silence et le mystère qui l'entouraient. Un peu moins fragile. Peut être.

-Ziver. La nuit tombée, par la porte de derrière. Et…Hors de question que tu écoutes les idées stupides de McGee. Pas de mariage. Et surtout pas avec Dinozzo.

Et il raccrocha.

Normalement, McGee aurait rougit, fuit devant la colère affichée de Gibbs mais, là, il ne put que sourire au ton protecteur et à l'air refrogné de son patron.

-Il fallait que je trouves un moyen de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à son stress. Répliqua-t-il doucement.

-Très drôle. Tu as passé trop de temps avec Dinozzo McGee.

-Mais elle a pensé à autre chose pendant quelques secondes et sa colère est fixée sur moi et pas sur son manque de confiance en elle. Répondit-il, manifestement content de lui.

-Et la mienne de colère?

-Euh…Commença-t-il à rougir…Euh…Je m'occupe du repas de ce soir pour me faire pardonner?

-Pas de livraison à domicile.

-D'accord, pas de livraison à domicile dit il en essayant de chasser la rougeur de ses joues.

Mais il ne rata pas le sourire de Gibbs. Et ne put que le lui rendre.


	20. Chapter 20 une famille? 2

Quand il rentra de la promenade d'une heure avec Jéthro, Gibbs eut l'agréable surprise d'être accueillis par un doux fumet d'un poulet en train de mijoter. Il vit McGee en train de goûter distraitement la sauce.

La table était mise pour 3mais des couverts attendaient sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine du coin salon.

-Tu penses que Dinozzo va venir dit il en détachant le berger allemand qui se précipita vers sa gamelle d'eau.

Et sourit quand il vit la surprise sur les traits de McGee.

-S'il a suivis mon conseil il a du aller l'aider à réviser…

-Et…

-Et…Et…il aura peut être envi de venir avec elle. Vous savez comment il est possessif…Il n'aimera pas savoir qu'elle est invitée et pas lui.

-Tu prends soin de ton équipe

-C'est…plus qu'une équipe non?

-Sans doute. Même si je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas redéfinir les rôles dit Gibbs en se posant contre le comptoir à l'opposé de Tim.

-Comment cela?

-Tu as dit à Dinozzo que tu était le petit frère de Ziva.

-C'est vrai. Je voulais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre…Enfin vous voyez…

-Je vois pinça-t-il un sourire.

-Il a constamment besoin de se sentir rassuré, qu'il a toujours une place prépondérante dans toutes les situations.

-Je sais. Mais le problème, c'est que je considère Ziva comme ma fille Tim…

-Et Tony comme votre fils. Tout le monde le sait patron.

En s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon qui traînait, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment son patron le considérait.

-Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les frères et sœurs ne se marient pas entre eux…

Tim resta quelques secondes silencieux. Faussement occupé a remuer les légumes qui mijotaient. Gibbs se demanda si la discussion était close quand

-Alors oui, en effet les rôles sont a redéfinir.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu pousses Tony ou Ziver à la mutinerie?

Il vit juste les épaules du jeune homme, qui lui tournait le dos, se soulever un peu.

-Peut être qu'ils se tourne autour depuis trop longtemps Gibbs et peut être qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ensemble et séparément ils ont le droit de souffler un peu…Je…C'est juste comme ça que je le ressens.


	21. Chapter 21 Et moi, tu me vois comment?

Ils avaient passé un agréable repas, tous les quatre. Dinozzo un peu trop prêt de Ziva au goût de Gibbs. Ziva un peu moins stressée pour le plaisir de McGee. Mais aucun ne dit rien, même pas Tony quand il sut que c'était McGee qui avait cuisiné, ni Ziva quand elle avait remarqué les regards que ce dernier envoyait à leur patron.

Quand ils se séparèrent à l'arrière de la maison, ils avaient tous le sourire. Même Gibbs. Même Tim maintenant au dessus du lavabo en train de s'occuper de la vaisselle sale.

Nonchalamment, Gibbs saisit le torchon pour essuyer les couverts encore humide.

Il ne remarqua pas de suite les épaules raidies de son jeune agent. Ni les yeux un peu dans le vague. Ni sa gorge serrée. Son visage fermé. Sa respiration plus…compliquée. Il réceptionna les deux verres que le jeune homme posa sur le rebord du lavabos, et ne releva la tête que quand il sentit le courant d'air frôler son bras gauche.

-Tim?

-Désolé patron, je peux pas…

Il stoppa sur le pas de la porte de la chambre à coucher pour voir Timothy assis la tête dans les mains sur le bord du lit. La respiration saccadée.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe McGee? Demanda le patron

Pas de réponse.

-McGee?

Il vit juste ses épaules se soulever doucement. Les mains longues passer sur le visage soudainement fatigué et tiré. Les lèvres pincées.

-Tim?

-Quelle place ai-je dans…cette famille Gibbs? Demanda-t-il enfin dans une grande inspiration qui sembla lui coûter beaucoup.

Le leader refusa de prêter attention a ces intestins qui se contractèrent, aux yeux un peu trop brillant de McGee, à ses mains qui soudainement ne se trouvaient plus à leur place, la, sur la boiserie de la porte. Qui réclamaient autre chose.

-Quelle place Gibbs?

-Je ne sais pas Tim. Tu es…tu es…

-Laissez tomber. Je…Je vais prendre une douche et aller me coucher. Dit il en se levant et se dirigeant vers le placard qu'ils partageaient , se cachant ainsi du regard lagon par les portes.

-Que veux tu être? Entendit-il murmurer


	22. Chapter 22

Les jours suivants le sauvèrent de se poser des questions.

Il se perdit dans l'enquête et son nouveau travail, passant le plus de temps à l'extérieur de la maison, notamment dans la salle de sport.

Moins de moments passés en compagnie de Gibbs, plus de santé pour lui. Il se couchait le plus tard possible, se levant à l'aube pour aller courir avec le chien et partir au bureau.

Et Gibbs restait silencieux. Ne rentrant en contact que quand nécessaire et pour un débrief d'une heure le soir pour mettre à jour ce qu'ils avaient.

Des détails le turlupinaient, comment un meurtrier pouvait être à autant d'endroit en même temps, côtoyer des militaires assez régulièrement pour connaître leur intimité et gagner leur confiance. Pour mieux les tuer.

Les analyses menées par les laboratoires de Manhattan ne donnèrent rien de plus. Et ils attendaient encore les résultats des recherches de transactions bancaires de la boite de nuit.

Ce soir là, seul dans la pénombre du salon, Tim recompulsa pour la énième fois les dossiers des victimes.

Une carte devant les yeux et les trajets d'avions possibles entre les différentes villes sur son écran d'ordinateur portable. Il en était à un point de fatigue qu'il ne le ressentait même plus. Il ne voulait qu'une chose que les choses redeviennent normale, rentrer chez lui et oublier cette enquête et…tout le reste.

-Reprends tout du début Tim. Imagine que c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire…

Il se rabroua, s'il écrivait cette histoire, primo, son éditrice la refuserait, secondo, les premiers chapitres seraient bien différents.

-Excluons le meurtre irakien dit il en fermant le dossier de la victime pour le poser plus loin. Bien. Nous avons des meurtres s'étalant sur un peu plus d'un an, dans des quartiers où les gens se connaissent. Comment pouvait il connaître ses victimes? Par leur base. D'accord.

-Eh entendit il murmurer derrière lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il réprima un sursaut. Gibbs endormis avait une voix…

-Euh, je…je rereregardais les dossiers. On rate quelque chose d'important. Les enquêtes sur les victimes n'ont rien donné, ils n'ont pas d'amis en communs, des collègues oui et non vu leur mode de vie et le passage qu'il peut y avoir sur une base militaire. La conclusion étant que c'est quelque un qu'ils croisent dans la vie de tous les jours et à qui ils font assez confiance pour partager certains détails de vie privée. Et pour tourner le dos. J'ai remarqué que…face à un autre homme, le marine à l'air de montrer ses muscles, instinctivement, y a qu'a voir nos deux sangsues.

Fit il référence à Horn et son acolyte identifié comme Bertrand Dumont.

-Ils ne font pas dans la dentelle. Concéda Gibbs qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'ils n'étaient certainement pas leurs coupables.

-Ce serait donc plus une personne de leur voisinage, qu'ils croisaient régulièrement.

-Un handicapé? dit il en repensant au club des vétérans qui faisaient pas mal d'actes de bénévolat sur la base.

-Non patron. Une femme…


	23. Chapter 23

-Un nom?

-Non mais ça me semble le plus probable.

-Le meurtrier a de la force. Certains de ces hommes ont été étranglé

-Ziva.

-Une femme qui sait se battre et manier une arme…

-Oui…Je n'ai pas encore de preuves scientifiques et empiriques mais…C'Est-ce que mon instinct me dit…

-Et tu connais la règle Timmy, toujours suivre son instinct. Allez, il est temps d'aller te coucher.

-Je range ça et j'arrive. Dit il en rassemblant les différents dossiers éparpillés.

-As-tu mangé ce soir? demanda doucement Gibbs en remarquant les traits plus que tirés de son agent.

-Non. Pas pris le temps concéda-t-il devant le regard plus qu'inquisiteur.

-Alors range ça et va te changer j'arrive.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger patron.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à prendre soin des tiens Tim.

Même aussi fatigué qu'il était, même aussi nerveux qu'il se trouvait il ne put que sourire franchement et se décontracter.

-Alors je vais prendre une douche rapide. Merci Gibbs.

Tout en réchauffant un peu de soupe de la veille, Gibbs ne put que se demander s'il avait réussit à réchauffer l'atmosphère entre eux. La guerre froide avait duré trop longtemps. Il ne supportait plus les regards fuyants, les sourires d'excuses, les silences trop lourds de sens pour ne pas être parlant. Leroy Jéthro Gibbs n'était pas un homme de statut quo. Il n'aimait pas le poison de l'incertitude. Il était un homme d'action. Et même si il était moins marqué que Mc Gee, cette situation lui devenait insoutenable.

-Ça sent bon entendit il derrière lui.

-Juste un peu de soupe. Dit il en retirant la casserole du feu. Tu trouveras des sandwich dans le frigo et pour le dessert, des fruits.

-Merci. Répondit tout simplement le jeune homme.

Si la domesticité de cette scène frappa les deux agents, aucun ne le montra. McGee mangea pendant que Gibbs restait, en face, silencieux.

-J'ai eu Vance cet après midi au téléphone.

McGee leva la tete mais n'arrêta pas de manger.

-Il veut que nous…Nous extériorisons un peu plus.

Sa fourchette resta en l'air. Extérioriser?

-Un dîner avec notre voisinage…Une nouvelle soirée au club…Des moments plus…

-Ok, d'accord, j'ai saisis…Dit-il en repoussant son assiette.

Il ne voulait pas se dire qu'il était déjà rouge de confusion.

-Si ton profile est le bon, nous devons nous montrer, comme cibles potentielles. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons de mettre la main sur cette tueuse.

Une bouffée d'émotion traversa Tim. Fierté que Gibbs accepte si facilement sa théorie, peur de servir de cible ambulante à un psychopathe. Pour le reste, il n'alla pas creuser plus loin, préférant se garder dans l'ignorance. Ce que l'on ignore ne peut être dangereux.

-Ecoute. Cette enquête doit passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle nous épuise tous les deux.

Gibbs venait de faire aveux de faiblesse?

-Je…D'accord. Nous ferons ce que nous devrons. Je peut inviter certains de mes collègues demain matin. Pour ce week-end. Ceux que nous avons croisé chez Edna et notre voisine que vous aidez…

-Elisa.

-Oui…Ça lui ferait sans doute passer le temps.

-D'accord…Tu te rends compte ce que cela implique…

-Jouer aux amants avec mon patron….Ouais je crois que j'avais saisi dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

Avant que la voix forte ne l'arrête

-Vas-tu arrêter cela!!

Il stoppa. Surpris.

-Arrêter quoi? Se retourna-t-il

-De me fuir Tim.

-De…Je…Je ne te fuis…Je…suis fatigué et je vais me coucher.

-Et tu te lèves le matin avant moi et va te coucher après moi et ne m'adresse la parole qu'en strict nécessité. Tu refuses même d'aller à la salle de sport avec moi.

-Je…Je…n'ai pas l'habitude de passer autant de temps avec quelque un. J'ai peut être besoin d'un peu plus d'intimité…Peut être que tout cela était une mauvaise idée. Peut être que je ne peux pas le faire après tout.

-Tu es certain que ce n'est pas moi qui te pose soucis.

Le ton ne cessait de monter

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? Est-ce que je n'ai jamais fait une allusion contre toi L.J?

-Non, justement, j'aurais préféré cela au traitement silencieux.

-Je…Je…Vais prendre l'air…

-C'est ça dit Gibbson avant de le dépasser pour mieux aller s'enfermer dans la chambre à coucher en claquant la porte comme il se doit.

C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour marquer sa colère. Même si à cet instant, l'idée de secouer son compagnon, non, son agent voir de lui fiche une bonne claque derrière la tête, ne lui déplaisait pas. S'ils avaient été au bureau c'est-ce qu'il aurait fait. Sans hésiter. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bureau. Mais chez eux…

Bon Dieu, cela devenait franchement ridicule. Ils…N'étaient pas chez eux mais chez leurs personnages…Les frontières devenaient vraiment troubles.

Trop troubles pour ne pas se perdre en chemin.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un écho silencieux, il se leva et se décida à retrouver Tim, McGee pour désamorcer toute cette histoire.

Il le trouva sans trop de difficulté dans le parc au bout de la rue. Sur un banc. Seul dans la nuit.

Une vague de colère le submergea de nouveau.

Il était là, sans protection ni arme avec un tueur en liberté. Il aurait pu se faire trouer la peau 20fois entre le moment de son départ et maintenant.

Pourtant, au lieu d'aboyer, il prit partie de s'asseoir silencieusement à côté de lui.

-Désolé Gibbs.

Entendit-il enfin.

-Je me pensais plus fort que cela.

Stupidement, l'autre ne sut quoi répondre. McGee prit cela comme autorisation de continuer.

-Je pensais réussir cette mission sans trop de dommage mais…

-Tu veux que l'on te fasse exfiltrer?

Hochement de tête négatif.

-Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne pensais pas que…

-Ce serais aussi difficile?

-Emotionnellement.

Nouveau moment de silence. Le temps de comprendre le sens de ce simple mot.

-J'ai dû me cacher pendant des années. Depuis que j'ai découvert que j'aimais autant les hommes que les femmes. J'ai dû me battre physiquement contre des types comme nos deux sangsues. J'ai mentis à ma famille et à mes amis. J'ai dû cloisonner ma vie, si bien que depuis que je suis agent du NCIS, j'avais presque oublier de ce que c'était de pouvoir afficher ses préférences librement. Sans avoir peur que la personne en face ne vous juge.

-C'est pour cela que tu me fuis? Tu as peur que je te juges?

McGee passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Pas vraiment non…

Nouveau silence. Le temps de comprendre ce que l'on ne pouvait pas dire.

-On ferais mieux de rentrer.

-Gibbs…

-Oui Tim?

-Merci…

* * *

Alors? (attends un peu anxieuse...)


	24. Chapter 24 Petit diner entre amis

Encore quelques chapitre et la boucle sera bouclée.

J'espère que vous aimez encore

Envoy

Azniv

* * *

_Vendredi soir_

-Entrez entrez, faites comme chez vous.

De la cuisine, Tim entendit leurs derniers invités arrivés, le cinquième couple de la soirée. Qui aurait pu voir Gibbs comme un parfait hôte, sociable…

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Jamais l'équipe ne le croirait.

Il entendit les couples s'accueillir et sentit une présence forte posée une main sur sa taille.

Les deux agents s'étaient mis d'accord, dès qu'ils ouvriraient leurs portes au premier invité, ils laisseraient des gestes s'échapper mine de…

Montrant qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise avec leurs nouveaux amis, laissant ainsi, s'il en restait pour certains, les doutes s'envolés d'eux même.

Gibbson commença à piocher dans l'assiette de crudité que Tim finissait de dresser.

-L.J. attends que ce soit à table s'il te plait répondit il doucement.

-J'ai faim.

-Attends quand même.

La main passa devant, sur son ventre. Et le corps se plaqua contre son dos. Pour accéder plus facilement au placard au dessus du cuisinier.

-Alors messieurs, besoin d'aide arriva amicale, Edna.

McGregor eut la grâce de sursauter, Gibbson tourna à peine la tête vers la belle rouquine, avant de se décoller juste un peu.

-Hum, non merci. Les hors d'œuvres sont prêts. Et je dois juste jeter un coup d'œil sur le gigot.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent discrètement. Un point.

Le repas fut très agréable, agrémenter de rires, d'histoires d'anciens combattants, de ragots féminins, des dernières nouvelles de la base…Les couples étaient détendus. Tout comme celui de Gibbson et McGregor. Une main sur la cuisse de l'autre, un effleurement, un échange de regards. Un sourire inconscient sur les lèvres à une anecdote de son conjoint.

A la fin du repas, leurs deux mains étaient enlacées sous la table, sous le regard complice et souriant d'Edna, amical d'Elisa qui caressait son ventre très rond.

Tout se passait très bien. Trop bien ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter McGregor.

Lorsque les derniers invités s'en allèrent avec la promesse de revoir le couple la semaine prochaine, Gibbson ne put s'empêcher de passer son bras autour de la taille de son compagnon et de l'attirer à lui. Et l'autre ne fit rien pour se décoller. Se laissant attirer par la chaleur.

Juste pour aller jusqu'au bout de sa mission.

Toujours sur le porche, dans le même angle qu'il avait aperçu l'homme qui les avait espionné la semaine d'avant. Il se tourna, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de L.J. Parlant au creux de son oreille.

-On a un spectateur. Trop loin pour savoir qui s'est.

Pour seul réponse il fut attiré un peu plus prêt si cela était possible. La main dans son dos monta à ses épaules. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ou que son cerveau veuille accepter ce qu'il se passait, un main douce vint lui prendre doucement le visage. Pour le guider. Vers des lèvres. Chaudes, gourmandes, et ne restant pas chastes très longtemps.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit une langue sur le bord de ses lèvres qui se décida de prendre les commandes. Autant en profiter tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Ses propres mains se serrèrent derrière la nuque de l'autre homme auquel il autorisa l'accès à sa bouche.

Si il lui était arrivé de s'imaginer un baiser avec Gibbs, son imagination n'avait pas été assez tendre et sensible. Il s'était attendu à de la possessivité, de l'envie, de l'urgence.

Pas à une telle douceur ni autant d'attention.

Il n'y avait rien d'agressif ni de brusque.

Mais un échange. Un échange de plaisir.

De tendresse. Ce n'était pas un baisser qui amenait à une nuit de sexe mais à s'endormir ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Paisiblement.

Quand, dans un certain silence, ils rentrèrent, l'homme avait disparu dans la nuit depuis déjà un petit moment.


	25. Chapter 25 doux baisers

Bonsoir, voici, enfin, la suite tant attendue d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, des aventures de Gibbs et McGee.

La suite arrivera quand j'arriverais à mettre mes idées sur papiers mais elles ont la facheuse habitudes de rester trainer dans ma tête et de ne pas vouloir, ou ne pas me laisser le temps de les coucher sur le papier.

Le chapitre est court mais comme pour mes autres histoires, c'est le temps de se remettre dans le bain ;-)

Merci beaucoup pour votre patience et votre intérêt pour mes petits écrits. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi

Allez treve de babillages

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Retour dans l'appartement de McGee, de nos jours.

Si l'on devait poser la question à Timothy McGee sur sa plus belle performance en matière de baiser, il répondrait sans doute, celle de ce soir là.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas, malgré ce que pourrait affirmer et insister Tony, sa première expérience. Loin de là.

Et il devait avouer avoir eu des...intercours, beaucoup plus passionnés que celui ci.

Eh, il avait été amant d'Abby Sciuto pendant quelques mois et elle n'était pas connue pour son coté fleur bleue ou sa timidité. Comme dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, la gothique ne mettait pas de réserve dans ses relations amoureuses. Elle s'investissait entièrement...Dans tous les domaines.

Et dans ce baiser, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, Rien de fougueux ou de passionné, ni même d'aventureux. Aucun d'eux n'avait osé aller plus loin que cet échange presque trop fugace à son goût.

Ils s'étaient séparés doucement. Le temps de rentrer à la maison.

Encore, en tout cas pour ce qui le concernait, comme coupé de ce monde. Et sans doute que si Gibbs ne lui avait pas tenu la main encore quelques secondes, il aurait vacillé.

Cependant, celui qu'ils étaient en train de partager actuellement n'avait rien à lui envier.

Mais, ce soir là, c'était leur premier vrai baiser.

Oui, maintenant, avec des mois de recul, il pouvait certifier que lui et Leroy Jethro Gibbs...s'étaient d'une certaine manière, aimés pour la première fois ce soir là.

Ils se détachèrent, pour que Tim se cache encore mieux dans le cou de Gibbs.

Ils sentaient tous les deux le cœur de l'autre battre la chamade. Et ce, rien qu'avec un baiser…

Tim sentit le bras de Gibbs dans son dos, la paume chaude à travers son t-shirt qui irradiait jusqu'à sa peau, le poussé encore plus contre le corps solide. Il s'enivra de l'odeur du cou. Il restait encore une pointe de l'aftershave qu'il s'était mis la veille au matin. La même que quand il habitait ensemble et qu'il s'était surpris à renifler à même le flacon, le dernier jour.

La main sur le torse de Gibbs se crispa un peu

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

La voix est douce et chaude à son oreille…Douce et apaisante…

Il se détendit un peu…

-Rien réussit il à articuler. Je…On devrais peut être se lever et prendre un petit déjeuner. Tu va devoir prendre tes médicaments aussi…

-Pas de médicaments…

-Les médecins t'ont laissé sortir sans médicaments? Dit-il en se redressant pour se retrouver quasiment nez à nez avec…

Avec quoi? Qui? Son amant…Ils n'avaient pas eu de sexe…Son compagnon? Ils ne vivaient pas ensembles..Son « amoureux »? Ils avaient largement dépassé l'âge de s'appeler ainsi.

Un problème à la fois. D'abord…

-Je suis certain qu'ils t'ont donné des antalgiques…

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Leva les sourcils en signe de question…Avant de se faire plaquer contre le matelas. Un poids lourds sur lui.

-Eh…Tu triches…

Pas de réponse à part un mince sourire narquois.

Un sourire et un regard qui lui faisait sans aucun doute encore plus d'effet qu'un baiser…Il dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Et sentis Gibbs se mettre plus à l'aise sur lui. Plus précisément sur…

Il se demanda brièvement si il était possible de jouir rien qu'avec ce peu de contact…Juste en sentant la respiration saccadée se rapprocher de ses lèvres et un corps chaud sur le sien…

Plus de place à la réflexion.

Sa main vint prendre le cou de son partenaire (oui c'est pas mal) pour le rapprocher plus vite.

On verra plus tard pour le petit déjeuner…


	26. Chapter 26

bonjour

Désolée pour le manque de clarté du chapitre précedent.

Nous avons fait un retour en avant pour revenir vers nos tourtereaux le soir de "il aurait pu te tuer" le baiser échanger ce matin là rappelant le baiser de ce fameux soir en mission à Tim. J'ai voulu corriger ce chapitre mais je n'arrive pas à le faire d'un point de vue technique.

Nous voila de nouveau lors de la mission, une semaine après le soir du diner. Dans la tête et le coeur de nos héros.

L'enquête arrive dans le prochain chapitre mais ce matin, je me sentais d'écrire des sentiments et de l'amour...Ben vi, y a des matin comme ca...LOL

Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, j'ai en tête d'écrire un threesome (McGee/Dinozzo/Ziva) selon la battle actuellement en cours sur le site LJ "kiss me probie". (trheesome= couple à trois). Si je le publie ici, il n'y aura rien de trop graphique mais je voudrais savoir si des personnes seraient intéréssées. je ne me souviens pas avoir vu des threesome sur ce site. (pas en français en tout cas). Autrement, l'histoire restera dans mes inombrables dossiers de choses écrites rien que pour mon plaisir ;-)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Retour quelques semaines en arrière maison McGregor/Gibbson

La semaine passa relativement vite, remplie de travail, d'entrainement, de « sorties en amoureux » et de visites chez les voisins.

A force de les côtoyer, McGee se demanda si réellement, leur tueur pouvait se trouver parmi eux. Il n'y avait la que des militaires comme eux, loin de montrer de quelconque homophobie, des mères aux foyers, des femmes attendant leurs maris partis se battre courageusement pour leur pays.

Les choses pourraient être pire. Évidemment. Lui et Gibbs pourraient ne pas s'entendre mais bien au contraire, depuis quelques temps, ils avaient pris une routine assez agréable, sans pour autant être étouffante. La vie en colocation se présentait sous les meilleures hospices. Bien meilleures que ce qu'il pourrait s'avouer sans rougir.

Il en venait à aimer sans honte les contacts de la peau, les regards complices et attendris que Gibbson lui lançait parfois en public. Les phrases qu'il terminait à sa place quand la timidité le faisait bafouiller. Il découvrait une facette de son patron attentionné, protecteur, un coté papa ours en plus tendre...Non pas qu'il oserait dire que Gibbs soit tendre...Non, Gibbs est...délicat...?

Pas de cette délicatesse mielleuse, juste...adorable...adorablement délicat...délicatement adorable...

Il commençait à « adorer » son patron...Réellement.

Au delà de l'attirance physique qu'il avait put ressentir dès les premiers jours qui, dans sa tête de petit génie, n'étaient probablement que les réponses naturelles et appropriées à des stimuli précis.

Là, petit à petit, il se rendait compte, il s'avouait, qu'il était aussi profondément impliqué émotionnellement. (N'allez pas le répéter à Dinozzo, il le nierait en bloc...Même si Ziva le menaçait de le torturer avec une trombone...)

Mais l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit au début de cette mission s'était doucement transformée en sérénité. Gibbs l'avait calmé de ses peurs, de son inaptitude à gérer ses sentiments sans qu'ils ne viennent l'aveugler.

Sa présence suffisait pour qu'il n'ai plus peur de ses propres émotions. Pour...que tout coule de source...

Bien sûr, son super esprit logique lui rappelait qu'il y aurait un après. Un moment où la vraie vie reprendrait le dessus et où tout cela s'arrêterait. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, Timothy McGee voulait se montrer insouciant du lendemain, ne pas penser aux conséquences et...vivre à la carpe diem.

Forcément, Gibbs avait remarquer le changement dans le comportement de son jeune...Agent. Depuis ce fameux soir dans ce parc où les choses avaient été mis au point, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'ils puissent de nouveau avancer comme un couple, les choses allaient bon train. Les silences étaient moins pesant entre eux. Les discussions plus légères et sans ambiguïtés. Ils continuaient tranquillement à faire connaissance.

Et quand son côté homme arrivait à faire taire son côté soldat, il pouvait dire qu'il aimait, d'une certaine manière cette évolution.

Comme il aimait rejoindre Tim à déjeuner sur la base à midi, ou lui préparer des diners, aller au restaurant comme la veille au soir. Ou le rejoindre au lit alors qu'il dormait, enfin, paisiblement.

Et quand vraiment il se laissait aller à ce genre de considération, il se disait qu'il aimait cela. Le regarder dormir paisiblement et surveiller sa respiration pour anticiper un réveil.

Mais Gibbs était plus souvent un militaire qu'un homme capable d'exprimer ses émotions.

La seule chose qu'il s'admettait était qu'il était soulagé que la situation soit de nouveau propice au bon déroulement de cette mission.

Rien de plus.

Un jour, plutôt tôt que tard, l'enquête serait close, le salaud qui tuait ces hommes sous les verrous et ils reprendraient tous, le courant normal de leur vie.


	27. Chapter 27

un tout petit chap pour vous dire que je pense beaucoup à cette histoire et vous remercie BEAUCOUP pour votre patience...

La suite arrive bientôt PROMIS

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Et quand il entendit les sirènes dans leurs rues ce soir là, instinctivement, il compris que l'enquête touchait à sa fin.

Ne lui demandez pas comment il le faisait, il vous rirait au nez. Mais il savait...

Dans le parc qui se trouvait derrière chez eux avait été découvert deux corps et un troisième blessé.

Assez conscient pour parler aux enquêteurs.

Les crimes n'étaient pas plus sadiques que les autres. Ce qui changeait était le mode opératoire. Pourquoi trois victimes? Les deux premières étaient en couple mais le troisième, un simple soldat qui avait signé voilà deux mois? Il n'était même pas homosexuel...

Dinozzo et Taylor les tinrent au courant tout le long des investigations. Mais la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de continuer de vivre. De se désoler sur le sort de leurs camarades avec leurs voisins...Ce qui attisait encore plus la frustration de Gibbs.

Ils passaient à coté de quelque chose mais quoi...Pas de preuves, pas de traces, pas de mobiles à par la haine, une gratuité...pas de revendications...RIEN!

Sans sans rendre compte, McGregor lui massa les épaules et silencieusement, lui demanda de se calmer. Il était tard, ils avaient courus après les informations toute la journée, le lendemain ils avaient un rendez vous avec leur nouveau groupe d'amis, pour allez jouer dans ce même parc au foot avec leurs enfants. Certains des hommes repartaient prochainement sur le terrain et d'autres reviendraient. Peut être.

Mais ces hommes lâchement assassinés...Ils ne joueraient plus jamais avec des enfants, ils ne pourraient pas continuer si courageusement leurs devoirs...Jamais ils ne recevraient un massage de leur compagnon...

Gibbs se leva brusquement. Pour commencer à faire les cent pas.

-Ça ne va pas? demanda un peu hésitant McGee.

-On a rater quelque chose...On a rater...Dis moi...Si un de tes collègues se faisait assassiné, que ferais tu?

-J'arrêterais le meurtrier

C'était une évidence non? Ils avaient traversé des épreuves tous ensembles qui le prouvaient non?

-Et si il était possible que...Ce type soit dans ton voisinage...

-J'essaierais de mettre en place...Une protection...Quoi? Tu veux monter un groupe de protection? Demandé aux MP de faire des rondes?

La claque reçut sur le haut de la tête le fit taire...Ça faisait longtemps...

-Ouch c'était quoi ça?

-Un Marine ne laisse pas un des siens derrière lui...

-Semper Fi...

-Mais aucun d'entre eux ici n'a parlé de vengeance ou d'avoir ce salaud. Juste que c'était bien dommage...

Une lumière de compréhension passa dans les yeux de Tim...

-Ton instinct te dit quelque chose?

-Que nos chers amis ne sont pas si innocents que cela...Demande à Abby et Tony de revoir tout ce qu'ils peuvent trouver sur notre petit groupe...Tout!

-D'accord patron...


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour

un petit tour dans le coeur de McGee encore quelques chapitres (3-4) et se sera la fin de cette histoire.

elle ne me satisfait pas entièrement et j'espère écrire d'autres histoires sur ce couple, mais c'est en forgant que l'on devient forgeron

en tout cas, merci pour vos message, reviews, mise en alerte et en favoris.

comme toujours toutes vos suggestions sont les bienvenues

merci pour vos conseils et encouragement (misaya67, dahud et tout(es) les autres...)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

La vie est ironique n'est ce pas.

McGee ne savait pas si c'était d'une ironie triste ou rieuse mais elle était belle est bien ironique. Assez pour laisser jouer les enfants de leurs nouveaux suspects jouer au football dans le parc où deux hommes avaient été tués et un troisième grièvement blessé.

Là, dans ce parfait petit voisinage se cachait un tueur en série. Était ce Edna et ses tenues toujours parfaites? Ou son époux, Héros plusieurs fois décoré? Ou la timide Fabiola qui ne vivait que pour le bonheur de son mari et de ses 4 enfants et son club de bridge du mardi soir?

Ou Élisa et son ventre tellement rond qu'elle semblait devoir accoucher dans la seconde?

Non pas qu'il ai l'habitude de la faire, mais il commençait à questionner l'instinct surdéveloppé de Gibbs.

En retrait, appuyé nonchalamment au premier arbre venu, sirotant abstraitement son soda, il se permit de les observer tous. Aucun, aucun ne présentait de danger. Même lui, piètre combattant ne pouvait rien craindre des femmes présentes. Et il était profondément persuadé de devoir avoir affaire à une femme. Malgré l'atrocité des meurtres commis. Il n'arrivait pas à voir un marine se laissé faire face à un homme.

Ces types là se sentaient d'instinct menacé par de la testostérone qui n'était pas la leur...

Bien sûr, ils attendaient patiemment le réveil de l'homme blessé pour tenter de dessiner un portrait robot et avoir des indices. En espérant qu'il ai vu quelque chose ou qu'il ne soit pas atteint d'une amnésie traumatique.

Ce qui serait vraiment pas leur chance.

Non pas qu'il voulait quitter cette mission...Ni qu'il s'en plaignait. Il aimait vraiment vivre avec Gibbson; Chaque jour un peu plus et son coté insouciant prenait un malin plaisir à se laisser développer des sentiments que son coté cartésien tenait à garder brider. Ce même sens cartésien qui lui criait au scandale d'oser penser à une prolongation de cette mission. Plus tôt ils attraperaient le tueur mieux se sera.

Oui, évidement. Sauf pour la partie retour dans son appartement de célibataire, en tête à tête avec un berger allemand. Sans petit déjeuner déjà prêt à son réveil, de soirée à discuter de tout et de rien sur un canapé un peu trop petit. Ou de réveil au milieu de la nuit à écouter la respiration calme à ses cotés. Sans oser se tourner. Juste rester allongé et profiter de la présence silencieuse.

Il préféra distraire son attention vers les enfants qui couraient après leur ballon plutôt que de se concentrer sur les images de lui, déplorable, d'après tout cela...

Après tout, lui et Gibbs n'avaient rien en commun, et certainement pas assez pour être un tout. Ils étaient le Spécial Agent Timothy McGee et son patron sans peur, sans reproche et salaud, Leroy Jetrho Gibbs. Pas Tim et son compagnon L.J.

Et le fantasme du subalterne mal dégrossi, timide mais appliqué tombant amoureux de son patron était d'un cliché.

Il en rit lui même dans son verre.

Mieux valait en rire qu'en pleurer...

-Eh toi...

il ne sursauta pas. Son corps avait pris l'habitude de sentir sa présence.

-Eh toi...

Ils étaient à porté de vue et d'oreilles. Tim se cala contre le tronc de l'arbre et tourna son visage souriant vers L.J.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais seul? Tu ne veux pas aller avec les autres?

-Euh..Je réfléchissais et attendait Élisa, elle voulait me parler d'un problème informatique qu'elle avait. Et du choix du meilleur caméscope pour enregistrer l'heureux évènement. Elle est partie se chercher quelque chose à manger mais n'est pas revenue.

-Je crois que les autres l'on happer pour parler chiffon...

-Ou meurtres murmura McGee

Avant de se secouer. ça n'allait pas. Élisa était enceinte de 8mois et deux semaines. L'obsession de cette femme n'était pas les homosexuels militaires mais la layette de son bébé...

-Pas de nouvelles? Demanda-t-il à Gibbs

Hochement de tête négatif.

-Amy te souhaite le bonjour et espère que tout se passe bien dans notre vie de couple railla Gibbs.

McGee reprit une gorgée de soda.

Oui, la vie était moqueuse...Et encore une fois, il était la cible de ses blagues...


	29. Chapter 29 Bienvenue petit Brian

Voici la première partie du dénouement de l'enquête, la suite arrivera dans la semaine

Merci de me lire (oui j'aime me répeter...)

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Pour conclure une affaire, on pouvait se référer à plusieurs choses.

1-Les indices: prélèvements d'ADN, empreintes digitales, traces de sang sur la scène de crime, armes retrouvées, un ticket de caisse prouvant la présence du meurtrier à cet endroit, traces de pneu ou empreintes de semelles encore fraiches. Toutes traces matérielles pouvant être mis en sachet, classifiées et envoyées au labo où Abby Sciuto faisait parler sa magie.

2-Les témoignages: souvent moins fiables que les indices, ils pouvaient cependant permettre de trouver des liens entre les victimes et les coupables. Avec un peu de chance, on pouvait avoir un portrait robots si une caméra de surveillance n'est pas dans le coin. Quand il s'agissait de témoignage de voisinage ou de personnes passant par là, on pouvait réduire la scène de crime et mieux préparé l'après affaire, en gros ils facilitaient le travail du JAG.

3-Leurs travails d'enquêteurs. Qui devait principalement s'appuyer sur les deux premiers points mais aussi sur leurs savoir faire et des techniques précises. L'autopsie pour Ducky, l'épluchage des données téléphoniques, bancaires pour McGee, les interrogatoires pour Dinozzo et Gibbs, les méthodes persuasives et le radar anti-mensonges de Ziva.

Et, évidement, de l'expérience inouïe Ducky, les hacking de McGee, les idées folles de Dinozzo, les instincts légendaires de Gibbs et...Les méthodes persuasives de Ziva...

Mais, dans toutes ces techniques précises et calibrées qui servaient à mener une enquête, il restait un élément essentiel. La chance.

Alors, parfois, elle n'arrivait pas et ils réussissaient tout de même à mettre le méchant sous les barreaux et sauvés les gentils. Dans ces cas là, il y avait souvent un passage par la case Bethésda pour l'un d'entre eux. Le hasard décidait souvent entre Dinozzo et Gibbs.

Plus rarement, elle n'arrivait pas et ils restaient avec un dossier classé dans les cold-cases, comme aujourd'hui.

Dans les autres cas, quand elle décidait de les accompagner dans leur lutte du bien contre le mal, ils finissaient la journée ou la semaine, ensembles, autour d'un verre. Ou chez Tony devant un DVD et une pizza. Ils se congratulaient et se préparaient mentalement pour le lendemain. Une autre affaire, d'autres indices, d'autres témoignages et beaucoup d'inconnu.

Là, elle avait mis du temps pour montrer le bout de son nez mais elle leur souriait enfin. La chance.

On pouvait philosopher sur la manière dont la vie était ironique (oui encore...) et sur ses leçons mais Timothy préféra ne pas se laisser aller à ce genre de considération. Il garderait cela pour les longues soirées qu'il passerait seul, en tête à tête avec sa machine à écrire et ses pages blanches.

Ce n'étaient aucun d'eux qui avaient enfin à résoudre cette affaire. Mais un bébé.

Un petit Brian.

Né deux jours après la mort des deux dernières victimes. Et de la plongée dans un coma inexorable d'un troisième homme dont on avait appris entre temps qu'il aimait un peu trop. Deux hommes à la fois.

Sans doute trop choquant pour les biens pensants. Troublant, gênant...Mais étais ce une raison pour les tuer?

Bref, le petit Brian avait, de par sa naissance, résolut l'affaire.

Son ADN, relevé pour être mis dans la base de donnée en prévention d'enlèvement, avait des allèles communes avec des traces, minimes, retrouvées sur une des plus anciennes scènes de crimes.

Grâce à l'obstination de Stella et Abby qui avaient reconduits tous les tests plusieurs fois sous plusieurs protocoles différents et en multipliant les fichiers de comparaisons. En y passant des nuits entières, ils avaient trouvés un lien entre Élise et le Sergent Gonzales. La seconde victime. Tué d'une balle en plein cœur.

L'esprit d'enquêteur de Dinozzo était alors entré en jeu et il avait creusé toutes les pistes possibles et inimaginable sur cette si innocente jeune maman. Qui leur préparait des salades et n'arrêtait pas de les remercier de l'avoir aidé à aménager la chambre de Brian. Tout jeune pupille de la nation.

Et il avait trouvé un lien entre elle et le compagnon de Gonzales. Encore une fois, une histoire de jalousie mal placée. Avant de se marier, elle avait eu le béguin pour cet homme qui avait deux fois son age. Il l'avait, pour des raisons évidentes, repoussée. Et elle avait attendue toutes ces années pour venger son ego heurté.

Son erreur, avoir caresser la joue de sa victime après l'avoir tué. Et avoir voulu protéger son bébé...

Ziva attendit quelques jours avant d'aller l'interroger. Parce qu'une maternité n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour arrêter une meurtrière. Surtout devant son nouveau né. Et que même pour elle, cela n'était pas facile.

Ducky dressa le portrait psychologique de la jeune femme. Et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle n'avait pas pu agir seule.

McGee décida alors, le soir de l'arrestation, une fois que Gibbs lui ai servit son infusion d'après repas, d'aller trainer sur internet. Devant l'incompréhension de son compagnon, il décida de lui expliquer que d'aller sur internet pouvait lui permettre énormément de chose, dont de résoudre des enquêtes. Parce que tous le monde, en allant sur la toile, laissait des traces...

Et Gibbs regarda, passablement amusé, le jeune homme commencé à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier de son portable. Tout en parlant une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère mais qu'importe, il sur reconnaître tout de suite, sur le visage et dans le sourire de Tim, la lumière qui lui indiquait qu'ils avaient quelque chose.

-Je...Je viens de tracer les sites qu'elle visitait. Ça n'a pas été très long car, j'ai utiliser son ordinateur le jour du pique nique dans le parc et je me souvenais de son mot de passe. J'ai juste eu à y entrer de nouveau. Je suis rentré dedans via la mien...Mais tu ne veux pas savoir comment...en gros, imagine que j'utilise son ordinateur en ce moment et que j'ai accès à tous ses historiques...

-Et?

Le visage se referma, dans une concentration forte et ils restèrent assis en silence épaule contre épaule, Gibbs voyant défilé des chiffres et des codes dans une case noire d'un coté et une fenêtre d'un site de vente de poussettes de l'autre...

-Voilà son blog. Dit Tim en lui montrant plus facilement l'écran.

Des nounours, des photos de ventre ronds, des photos de la chambre de bébé, du berceau monté par Gibbs...

-On dirait qu'Edna aussi en tient un...Elles sont amies sur...Laisse tomber. Dit il en cliquant sur l'icône d'Edna...

-Oh Mon Dieu!

* * *

Alors? Vous vous en doutiez pas hein?


	30. Chapter 30

bonsoir

voici la suite. pas tout à fait la fin. Mais bientôt.

j'espère que la partie "sentiment" vous plaira.

Merci pour tous vos messages.

Enjoy!

Azniv

Warning: je dirais que ce chapitre est T+ pour propos homophobe et description de crime.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, Gibbs attendait encore, de sa patience légendaire, que son compagnon ait vidé ses tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Il devait être honnête, les images qui avaient surgis sur l'écran étaient de celles qu'ils ne pourraient oubliés de si tôt. Elles se classaient au top dix des images les plus difficiles à supporter qu'il ait pu voir.

Sur un fond noir, des images de cadavres ensanglantés et mises en scène, dont il ne reconnaissait pas encore les victimes. Son cerveau se refusait, pour garder un minimum d'efficacité, de regarder et d'analyser en détails.

D'autres photos lui étaient familières. Les scènes de crimes. Celles de toutes leurs victimes. De tous ces valeureux soldats pour qui ils se battaient et avaient dépassés des limites qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Sur certaines, une personne posait à coté des cadavres, parfois assise prêt de la victime.

Comme un chasseur pose prêt de sa proie, fier d'avoir ramené une pièce rare ou monumentale.

Le sourire de la frêle et incendiaire Edna prêt du corps d'une des premières victimes. En train de leur dire à quel point elle assume ce geste ultime de tuer un homme. Parce qu'il en aime un autre.

Il commençait tout juste à lire les articles du blog au moment où Tim se rassit à ses cotés, passablement honteux. Et Gibbs ne dit rien. Happé par les mots.

Il lisait vite et en diagonale, toujours pour s'épargner des détails qui rendraient trop réels toute cette merde.

Homosexuel, honte pour notre armée, nos hommes doivent avoir confiance en leurs frères d'armes, tarlouzes=bons marines? Ect...Ect...

Il posa l'ordinateur sur la table et décida de se lever. Il n'irait pas vomir comme McGee. Mais il avait besoin de se vider de la colère qui l'animait.

Tim lui ne décollait pas les yeux de l'écran. Tout cela dépassait l'entendement. Elle...Elle les avaient elle même invité chez elle...Ils avaient passés des après midi et des soirées ensembles...

Elle était...Une serial killeuse psychopathe, homophobe, mère de famille et pilier de leur communauté.

Il entendit vaguement Gibbs parler à quelqu'un au téléphone, sans doute Abby. Pour lui demander de regarder sur internet. Et d'être prudente parce que ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Il raccrocha et reparla quelques secondes plus tard pour Dinozzo cette fois.

-Qu'est ce que l'on fait? demanda t il encore étouffé par l'horreur.

-On l'arrête...

-Devant les enfants?

Instinctivement, comme si ces yeux émeraudes pouvaient voir la maison d'en face à travers les murs et la rue sombre, McGee tourna la tête vers le dehors. A quelques pas d'eux, la famille Franville, finissait de prendre son repas. Peut être que la petite Mary Grace était déjà couchée. Où attendait elle patiemment l'histoire du soir et le dernier baiser de la part de sa maman.

Avant que celle ci ne prenne un nouveau couple de militaire pour cible.

-Tu as ton arme de service avec toi?

-Oui, dans la chambre.

-Prends la.

Il reconnu sans peine le ton du patron. Et l'en remercia. Cela lui permit de sortir de sa torpeur. Et de réagir comme un agent.

-David et Dinozzo sont en route.

Tim hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Cela insinuait tellement de chose et il se sentit coupable de réfléchir à cela maintenant.

Dès qu'ils franchiraient cette porte, tous cela prendrait fin.

Les visites au voisin, les repas en tête à tête, regarder les enfants de leur voisine rentrer en riant de l'école, les saluant de loin ou venant timidement pour caresser Jéthro. Sous leurs regards songeurs. Pour différentes raisons.

Ces enfants allaient perdre leurs vie d'insouciances, et leur mère. Il allait perdre sa bulle de bonheur et son...

Son arme arriva automatiquement dans sa main. Elle n'avait pas perdue de sa familiarité et cela le rassura un peu. Il se sentait moins seul.

Ils se regardèrent en silence. Doucement. Dans un moment où...on peut encore se dire les choses qui sont restées en suspens jusqu'à là.

Un regard bleu, un regard vert. Remplis d'inadmissible, inacceptable, de trop lourd, de grotesque, de stupide.

Ou tout simplement d'amour inavouable.

Pour une fois, c'est McGee qui réagit le premier en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie pour prendre sa veste. A ce même moment, ils entendirent des pneux crisés sur la route.

Ziva devait être au volant.

Ses doigts hésitèrent sur la poignée.

D'autres, plus calleux vinrent les rejoindre. Toujours en silence. Parce que si l'on parle, on risque de se trahir.

Il crut que ces doigts caressaient les siens. Dans un ordre intime de tourner cette poignée. Son pouce frôla l'autre pouce. Juste le temps de profiter une dernière fois le torse chaud et solide derrière lui.

Juste une dernière fois.

Deux portières claquèrent.

Un chien aboya au loin.

L'air frais se fit sentir sur son visage.

Et il eut froid.


	31. Chapter 31 affaire bouclée

bonjour

voilà (peut être) le dernier chapitre de cette histoire un peu plus compliquée que prévue. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas si ce sera le dernier dernier où si un épilogue pointera le bout de son nez.

mais je sais deja que des vignettes ou one shot sur ce couple suivra. Ce sera chronologiquement la suite de "Il aurait put te tuer"

Merci de m'avoir lu et d'avoir participer.

Et si je peux passer un message...Quand on aime, il n'y a pas de différence...

Voili voilou

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Tout avait été très vite après cela. Avec une normalité qui faisait leur quotidien. Ils l'avaient arrêtée, sans faire face à une quelconque résistance de sa part. Pour leur plus grand soulagement car devoir courir derrière une mère de famille devant ses enfants, l'arme au poing n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Surtout si cette dernière faisait plus que de courir.

Et les voilà, au milieu de la nuit à taper un rapport qui conclura tout cela. Et qui tentera dans un style purement administratif, d'expliquer, pourquoi, et comment, une femme au foyer, sans aucun passé judiciaire, visiblement heureuse et épanouie dans sa vie, élevant ses enfants parfaitement, montrant une image d'épouse aimante et de patriote. Qui se définissait elle-même comme fille, sœur, épouse de militaires pouvaient tuer et pousser aux meurtres des Marines sous prétexte qu'ils aimaient des hommes.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour avouer à Gibbs le mobile principal. Lors d'une de ses dernières missions son mari avait été blessé. Sa première vraie blessure. Rien de grave mais invalidante pour quelques temps.

A cause d'une Marine qui s'avéra être homosexuel.

Elle mit quasiment un an pour trouver le meilleur moyen de se venger. Hélas, « le coupable » avait déménagé. Elle dut se contenter d'une substitution. Sa première victime.

Et elle s'était donc fait une disciple en la personne d'Elisa.

A partir de là, le plus jeune agent avait quitté la salle d'observation et s'était réfugié dans la sécurité de son bureau, derrière son ordinateur. Pour lui, l'enquête était finie. Ce chapitre était clos. Il fallait qu'il arrive juste à fermer le livre.

A deux heures et demi du matin, dans la lumière faiblarde de sa lampe de bureau, Timothy McGee essayait, tant bien que mal, de commander à son cerveau encore un petit effort de concentration. Il devait finir ce rapport pour ne pas avoir à revenir demain matin et profiter enfin de ces jours de repos dont il rêvait depuis des semaines.

Profiter un peu pour faire le ménage dans son appartement, se remettre à son roman, ses jeux en ligne.

Voir avec ses parents pour le week end prochain.

Et oublier tout cela.

Enfin, peut être pas tout. Et tant pis si on le trouve fleur bleu. Il ne voulait pas tout oublier. Parce que ça lui faisait du bien de croire que pendant quelques jours, un autre homme avait aimé prendre soin de lui, rire avec lui, passer des moments tendres, sans autres arrière pensées. Parce que même le plus endurcis d'entre eux devait rêver de temps en temps de caresses secrètes, de baisers volés, de regards que seul l'autre peut comprendre.

Comme ce que L.J et Tim avaient vécus.

L.J.

A partir de ce moment, il sut que dans ses désirs secrets et honteux, Gibbs ne serait plus que L.J.

Tout comme il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le droit à tout cela quand il reviendrait de ses jours de congés.

Il en crevait déjà de manque.

Il balança de dépit le crayon qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

La vie n'était pas juste, il le savait déjà, mais mince. En quoi gagnait elle de le faire tomber amoureux de son patron sans pouvoir assouvir cette soif d'amour qu'il ressentait.

Parce que, ce qui s'annonçait allait être bien plus difficile qu'une mission sous couverture.

Caché ses sentiments dans sa vie de tous les jours. Dans chaque minutes qu'ils allaient passé entre ensembles. En tant que Gibbs et McGee.

Parce que lui, quoi que l'on dise, était resté McGee pendant toute cette histoire.

C'était bien là le problème.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Ziva et Tony arrivés tous sourires de l'ascenseur. Prêt à rentrer chez eux. Et vu leur proximité, sans doute ensemble.

Il cliqua sur le bouton imprimer. Vance devrait faire avec cela. Ou attendre son retour. Il n'arriverait à rien de mieux de toute manière.

-Alors McGee? Qu'est ce que ca fait?

Il resta regarder son grand dadais de collègue, interrogateur.

-Ta première mission sous couverture?

-C'est un travail comme un autre Tony. J'ai fait de mon mieux.

-Et tu as bien réussis. Répondit fièrement Ziva. Bravo McGee.

-Oui, Edna a été étonnée d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas un vrai couple, il paraît que c'était bluffant.

Il espéra ne pas se vendre en rougissant.

-Le patron est doué pour le travail sous couverture, il m'a beaucoup aidé.

-Tu es modeste, je suis sur que Tony n'aurait pas pu faire semblant de tomber amoureux de Gibbs.

Semblant.

-Eh! Je suis un excellent agent sous couverture...

-Et n'oublie pas qu'il a été jusqu'à embrassé un travesti pour le bien d'une mission...

Elle éclata de rire et comme à chaque fois, ils aimèrent cela tous les deux. Sans doute l'un plus que l'autre mais qu'importe, Tim ne put que sourire franchement lui aussi.

-Oui mais de là à embrasser Gibbs...

Il vit Tony faire la grimace avant de voir son visage s'éclairer.

-Tu as embrasser Gibbs?

Son sourire se fana un peu. Juste assez pour que Ziva s'en aperçoive.

-Jamais personne n'a parler d'un baisser entre toi et le patron McLover.

-Parce qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassé voyons Tony, tout le monde n'a pas besoin de cela pour s'affirmer comme un couple.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Ziiiva?

-Je veux dire que tout les couples n'ont pas besoin de s'embrasser en public pour se faire accepter comme couple...

Tony resta la regarder quelques secondes de trop avant de lui répondre

-Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois...

-La prochaine fois que quoi Dinozzo? Débarqua de Dieu sait où Gibbs.

-Oh...Euh...La prochaine fois que Ziva et moi allons sous couverture comme un couple marié patron...

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, il reçut une claque sur la tête.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir patron.

McGee se détacha du spectacle, gorge nouée, pour récupérer son rapport dans l'imprimante et le relier; une rapide relecture et il pourrait rentrer avec Jethro le chien à la maison.

Il entendit ses amis partirent, il les salua distraitement de loin.

Caressa du bout des doigts son rapport et se décida, sous l'observation discrète de Gibbs, de se lever et de rentrer.

-Prends du repos, tu en as besoin.

-Oui.

Il resta là, devant le bureau, le rapport toujours dans ses mains.

-Autre chose McGee?

-Euh...Je...Les affaires...A la maison. Je veux dire...

-Une équipe de nettoyage passera dès demain matin. Tu pourras récupérer tes cartons personnels dès demain après midi.

-Oh...euh...Ok.

Ils ne se regardaient pas. Ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Alors ils ne se dirent rien.

-Bonne nuit McGee.

Il ne fallut aucun effort à l'agent fatigué et anxieux pour reconnaître le ton sans équivoque du patron en mode défense.

-Bonne nuit...Patron dit il en laissant tomber le dossier sur le bureau.

Dans un silence aussi lourd que le plomb.

Il récupéra son sac et sa veste. La laisse du chien qui l'attendait gentiment dans le bureau d'Abbs.

Il ne pouvait rien contre la boule qui se construisait dans son estomac. Ni contre ses doigts qui tremblaient. Il voulait pouvoir rajouter quelque chose, se retourner vers lui et être courageux. Et ignorer ses yeux humides.

Il ne sentit pas le regard de marbre se poser sur lui.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. La méchante avait avoué. Les rapports étaient tapés.

La mission était terminée.

Leroy Jetrho Gibbs allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, retrouver le confort de sa maison, son cocon de souvenirs, son bourbon, et ses ciseaux à bois.

Tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Et si vous lui posiez la question de ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire... Il ne vous répondrais pas.

* * *

Alors épilogue, chapitre en plus ou pas?


	32. Chapter 32 épilogue

Voici un petit épilogue qui aura peut être un bis.

Se situe après la mission. Comme le prologue de cette histoire se trouve au niveau de l'épisode 13 de la saison 7, je ne sais pas trop comment vous emmener vers cette fin précise mais j'y travaille. Même si cela signifie devoir regarder de nouveau ces épisodes...

J'ai deja écrit une vignette pour "après'' et j'ai quelques idées pour encore à mettre sur papier.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Timothy McGee

Pour le jeune agent ces quinze jours de repos ne furent pas aussi reposant que prévu.

Il commença l'expérimentation des nuits d'insomnies, des refus de sommeil, des manques d'appétit, du syndrome de la page blanche et des longues ballades interminables avec Jéthro le chien dans les rues désertes de Washington.

Il n'avait même pas défaits les cartons qu'il avait récupérer le lendemain de la fin de mission. Il avait juste récupérer ses vêtements et les affaires du berger allemand. Le reste, ce que les déménageurs avaient mis en carton pour lui, à sa grande surprise, était resté entassé dans son entrée.

A vrai dire, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Gibbs lui avait dit d'y aller dans l'après midi alors que les hommes d'entretiens qu'il y avait croisé lui avait dit que les déménageurs étaient passé dès le début de matinée ainsi qu'un autre agent du NCIS peu commode.

En fait, si, il comprenait. Que trop bien. Il l'avait évité. Mais il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi. Et voulait découvrir le comment. Comment ils allaient pouvoir faire comme si…Rien ne s'était passé.

Mais parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé Tim. Rien.

Gibbs est hétéro. Un hétéro très doué pour les missions sous couverture. Et tu es son agent. Un agent homo pour qui s'était la première fois. Tu dois juste apprendre à faire la part des choses et d'ici quelques semaines tout sera rentrée dans l'ordre dans ta tête. Tu va rencontrer quelqu'un. Peut être devrais tu aller dans les bars gay de la ville voisine. Et rencontrer un type qui voudra bien de toi. Et tu verras, Gibbs est assez professionnel pour ne pas te mettre dans l'embarras durant les heures de travail.

Pour le reste, c'est à toi de gérer.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez sauté dessus pour passer des nuits torrides. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de lui avoir avoué d'être homo. Au contraire. Il faut se dire que c'est un secret qu'il gardera soigneusement et que si le besoin se faisait sentir, tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un vers qui te retourner. Tu sais qu'il ne te feras aucun reproche. Il n'est pas aussi bâtard que sa réputation laisse croire.

Demain, il allait reprendre le chemin du bureau. Tout se passerait bien…N'Est-ce pas?

Ces questions et ses craintes se distilleraient dans les blagues à deux balles de Tony et les idiomes mal placé de Ziva. Entre les concours de lancé de boules de papier, les enquêtes anti-terroristes, les meurtres et autres crimes, il pourrait fondre tout cela sans peine.

Et faire ce qu'il avait toujours su faire parfaitement, se perdre dans la masse. Passer inaperçu. Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ne pas provoquer de questions et se faire oublier. Même de Gibbs.

Oui. Il n'y avait aucune raison que sa vie ne recommence pas comme avant. Avec, en plus, le seul honneur d'avoir fait arrêter une serial killeuse que ses services recherchaient depuis des années.

Par cette mission, il était monté dans l'estime de ses partenaires, de Gibbs, et du directeur.

Que demander de plus?

Il n'y avait, logiquement, pas de quoi se rendre insomniaque. Ni de perdre du poids à vue d'œil, au grand désarrois de ta mère.

Pour la énième fois, ce soir là, quand il ferma les yeux, tard dans la nuit, la première chose qu'il vit avait la couleur bleu de l'océan indien.

* * *

Leroy Jéthro Gibbs

Les jours de repos s'accumulèrent à ceux déjà présents dans son dossier.

Dès le lendemain de la fin de mission, l'Agent Spécial Leroy Jéthro Gibbs se trouvait à son poste. Pas plus à cran que d'habitude, pas plus sombre ou plus joyeux.

Seul fait notoire, il s'absenta une petite heure pour récupérer ses affaires dans la maison d'emprunt qu'il avait partagé pendant ces derniers jours. Personne n'en fit de remarques, c'était absolument normal. Il ne fut pas spécialement aimable avec les techniciens qu'il y rencontra mais personne ne haussa un sourcil. Sa réputation le précédait.

Il avait juste balancé les deux cartons qui lui appartenaient dans son coffre. Avait rapidement emballé les affaires de son agent junior et était retourné au travail.

Eh, les criminels ne prennent jamais de repos, c'est bien connu.

Il vécu ces quinze jours comme une période de décompression. Enfin, façon de parler. Disons qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire attention à ses faits et gestes, à ses regards ou ses pensées. Bref, tout ce que l'on doit faire pendant une mission sous couverture, rien de plus.

Il réapprit à être lui. Et cela lui convenait.

Le soir, quand il rentrait chez lui, il prenait soin de ses derniers travaux manuels.

Et repris l'habitude de ressortir le lecteur cassette et d'écouter les rires de sa fille et sa femme. La seule et unique, avec Jenny peut être, qui lui ai fait passé des nuits blanches, lui ai noué l'estomac, lui ai donné envie de vivre et de mourir en même temps.

Jusqu'à présent.

Oh, il avait l'habitude de ne pas dormir, de sauter les repas et de ne tenir que grâce à du café plus noir que noir. Il n'y avait rien de nouveau là dedans.

A part qu'arrivé tard le soir, alors que son bouteille de bourbon avait encore sacrément diminuée, les rires cristallins se mélangeaient facilement avec un rire plus grave et plus timide. Et que, lorsqu'il n'avait réellement plus la force et qu'il arrivait enfin à s'endormir, ce n'était plus deux mais trois visages qui flottait sous ses paupières closes.

Et qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher.

La quinzaine était passé rapidement et demain le chef d'équipe allait retrouver une routine habituelle et un rendement normal.

Encore une fois, c'est tout ce qui importait.


	33. Chapter 33épilogue bis clap final

Voici la touche finale pour Don't ask don't tell, la vraie cette fois lol.

Comme disait Misaya67, il vaut mieux passer à la suite.

La fin ne se livrait pas comme cela dans ma tête mais...On dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour réussir à écrire ce que mon imagination débordante a en réserve

Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir attendu, et de m'avoir encouragé et conseillé.

Ce passage fait le lien avec l'épisode Jet lag (saison7) dans lequel commence "Il aurait pu te tuer", c'est ce qui me manquait pour pouvoir continuer.

Enjoy

Azniv

* * *

Il arriva à l'heure au travail, souriant et soulagé d'être parmi les premiers. Le temps de reprendre ses marques.

Tony et Ziva arrivèrent ensembles quelques 10 minutes plus tard. Il ne fit pas de remarques à ce sujet et ils ne relevèrent pas ses cernes et sa perte de poids.

Ils échangèrent juste, comme tous les jours, leurs impressions sur le week end passé, sur l'enquête en cour et les sautes d'humeurs du patron.

McGee se concentra sur les dossiers en retard qui commençaient à prendre la poussière sur son bureau. Et sur l'enquête en cour donc. Une comptable qui devait témoigner sur un détournement d'argent qui coutait cher à la Navy. Et qui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dinozzo, devait être escortée depuis Paris. En France.

Le jeune agent tiqua.

Après être partis de longues semaines loin des siens, il ne voulait pas partir outre Atlantique et puis, il n'était pas forcément à l'aise avec les missions de protection. C'était plus la branche des deux autres. Et puis partir, signifiait partir avec Gibbs.

Et Gibbs plus Paris…Laissait trop de place aux fantasmes pour pouvoir se focaliser sur le travail.

Il se tortilla quelque peu sur sa chaise. Histoire de se remettre à l'aise.

Du coin de l'œil il vit l'agent senior qui regardait pour peut être la dixième fois en quelques minutes sa montre.

-Tu attends quelqu'un Tony? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la discussion

-Où est le patron? Il devrait être là depuis déjà une bonne heure. Il était le premier au travail pendant tes vacances alors que nous travaillions sur des cold cases et maintenant que les choses sont intéressantes, il ne se pointe pas…Ouch…

Comme prévu, derrière lui, émergea un Gibbs, une tasse de café chaud à la main.

Quand apprendras-tu Dinozzo?

Ziva étouffa un rire moqueur alors que Tim étira un sourire. Ça avait du bon d'être revenu.

-McGee.

-P..Patron.

-Au travail, les vacances sont finies.

-Pas de problème patron.

-Dinozzo, Ziva, Vance vous attends dans son bureau.

Sans se faire prier, les deux agents montèrent les marches quatre à quatre.

Quand Gibbs releva la tête de derrière son bureau où il lisait maintenant ses messages, il rencontra le regard interrogatif de l'agent junior.

Dans les yeux de McGregor il y aurait lu des

« Comment cela va? Tu me sembles fatigué…Tu es certain de prendre des repas sains en dehors de tes cafés trop noirs? »

Mais il se rappela que c'était McGee qu'il avait en face de lui.

Il se contenta donc de lire un « Heureux de revenir au boulot patron. Pourquoi Vance les a appelé? » et il lui renvoya un « Heureux de te revoir McGee. Paris. »

Le jeune homme esquissa un second sourire et hocha la tête doucement. Chassant une once de…regret de ses yeux avant de se remettre à taper sur son ordinateur.

Et que Gibbs ne se remette à lire les post-it qui s'éparpillaient sur son bureau. Toujours dans un agréable silence. Si on oubliait la tension qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure que la routine reprenait.

-Ah Ah, je le savais Zi. On va à Paris exulta Tony.

Les deux agents en bas ne purent que tourner la tête vers leurs collègues qui revenaient, dont un Tony triomphant comme un enfant à qui l'on a promis DisneyLand en entier pour lui seul.

-Je le savais. A moi Paris…Ah Paris…Le Moulin Rouge…Les petites femmes de Pigalles…

Il esquiva de justesse la trombone que la jeune femme venait de lui envoyer.

-Nous y allons pour travailler Tony prévint elle sans toute fois pouvoir caché son amusement.

-Oui, évidement. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de…

-Vous y aller tous les deux? Questionna McGee.

-Oui probie. Il paraitrait que tu es passé trop de temps en vacance pour pouvoir y prétendre et Gibbs lui est comme qui dirait bannis…de voyage à Paris…

Encore une fois sa bouche avait été plus rapide que son cerveau. Et ses deux amis ne purent que le regarder avec des yeux ronds, attendant la réponse de l'intéressé.

Qui prit tout son temps pour vriller son regard de Marine à celui du gaffeur qui anticipa par un

-C'est parce qu'il est indispensable à ce service et que..que…il faut quelqu'un pour te garder à l'œil. Vance ne veut pas te laisser tout seul…ici…Sans Gibbs…Je…Vais voir si Abby…Analyses….

Et il courut tellement vite vers la cage d'escalier qu'il n'entendit pas McGee et David éclater de rire.

Oui, cela avait du bon d'être revenu.

Et puis…Demain, lui et Gibbs…seraient tous les deux…Comme alors…

* * *

Alors? Allez une dernière petite review avant de se quitter


End file.
